Never giving up!
by bvprincess23
Summary: What if there was one more? Another strong warrior with Saiyan blood? Another being munipulated by Frieza? And what if she knows our prince? /BEWARE SUSPENCE!/ *Rated for language and violence*  *Bloody* action in future chapters. * COMPLETE *
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

She struggled and yelled. No! She would not be controlled! She was going home! She would not be trapped, No! No! She would fight! She would not let him win! Not go down! Not without- without a fight! She let out a scream of rage and finally, yet barley escaped the grasp of the large, bumpy pink figure. He cried out in surprise and she ran through the nearest opening. _'I can't stop! Keep running! I got lucky, he will catch me! I won't be able to escape! Must, must, must run! Must win! Must get home! I'm a Saiyan! I …will… escape'_ She suddenly went through a burst of speed and continued to run.

She came to an opening and took it immediately. She clenched her fist and didn't let one tear fall! Saiyan's don't cry, and she wouldn't start now. She almost stopped mid-step when she heard the beep of her scouter. Their was no mistaking that large power. It was him. It was. And he was coming for her.

She let out a scream of rage when she realized it.

He was playing with her.

He wasn't even trying to catch her.

Not even moving at his full speed. She was nothing more than a toy, nothing!

'_No! he will not! He will not break me!'_ she began to go through another burst of speed. She ran the fastest she could. She came to a door. No backing down. This was the only place to go and she would not give up… not back down… not let him win!

She took a breath and opened the door. She let out a gasp. She tried to back away hoping she hadn't been spotted.

"Tera… how nice to see you." came the voice. The sick voice dripping with mockery.

"Shut up… shut up Zarbon!" she said in an angry whisper. Her voice not being able to go much higher. She spun on her heel and ran out, hoping so much that he would not follow her. And he did not. In his room he merely shook his head and chuckled.

She ran in the opposite direction of which she had come. _'It felt like the ship moved it's halls. So many unfamiliar turns. So confused' _she felt about to pass out. But no. it would never happen. She was too stubborn to let herself die like that. If she passed out now, he would just kill her. And she would not give him the pleasure. Never. She though maybe, maybe she had escaped him. Maybe he lost her maybe-

She stopped suddenly and moaned softly. A dead end. A wall. That's what all her running turned out to be. She closed her eyes and turned around. Maybe, maybe he was not there. Maybe she would not have to face him. She opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. No one. No one there at all.

She walked slowly down the halls unusually empty. She growled to herself and turned the corner cursing him in her native language. And then she hit it. The… wall…? No she bumped into him.

She wanted to scream, but her mouth made no sound.

She wanted to cry, but her pride would never allow it.

She only stumbled back and dared to glare at him, her tail lashing furiously behind her even letting out a growl at his evil smile. She knew her fate, she knew he would only kill her. Did she deserve it? Honestly in a way yes, but in another no. She continued to glare before speaking.

"Well, what are you waiting for a medal. You found me so hurry up and kill me!" She growled. His smile only grew. His evil, creepy cold smile.

She would have flinched, but would not allow it. She put her hands on her hips and only glared harder.

Then she felt the arms around her neck, putting her in a tight headlock. They didn't come from him though, no they came from behind. She looked down while struggling. And truth be told, if she had not been Saiyan she would have given up. He was much stronger than her. He had her, probably gonna snap her neck. She struggled to no avail. She growled but he made no other movements other than tightening the grip.

"Don't struggle, we both know, you have no chance. Swallow your pride and give up!" he snarled.

"Never-" she chocked out. She elbowed his stomach trying, desperate now, to make him release her. He did not. Not that she expected him to. Frieza turned and went along Zarbon following behind not loosening his grip on her in the least bit.

'_I will never give up. Never stop fighting. They won't break me and I will never shed a single tear. If they want to keep me, torture me, I will take it. I will go through it. But I will win. He won't control me like he does my people. One day I will escape. I will'_

_(__**A/N**__- I made it suspenseful, don't hate (me) appreciate! Tell me you loved it, please review. Chapter 1 coming up, what do ya think of Tera? Please review feel free to flame just remember it is MY fanfic)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

**(Narrator's pov)**

**Prince Vegeta growled to himself as he walked or rather stomped down the hall. He decided he hated being stuck here. It was completely horrible as the time went on he wished he could just kill everyone.**_**Everyone! **_he suddenly stopped and looked around._ 'Strange, I've never been to this part of the ship.'_ he decided he would explore. Maybe it would take his mind off of things.

He looked around at the many doors down the unusually quiet hall. _'Weird how it was just a bit noisy and suddenly, nothing' _he thought to himself. He looked at the many closed door, wondering how a large hall could be there and he had never even knew. Well, it wasn't like he explored on a daily basis, he never did. He had a tight schedule to keep;

_Wake up_

_Eat_

_Train_

_Eat_

_Train_

_Sleep_

It was really hard to keep this schedule. Though there were times when he could not because he was busy, taking over planets, bashing Napa's head in, making fun of Raditz and things of that such.

He stopped at an open door and took a peak in. He had to bite his lip to keep in the laugh. There in front of a mirror, Zarbon sat looking himself in the mirror as he placed some kind of exotic head wear on his blue reptilian skin. Laughing on the inside, Vegeta walked on and came to another door. He took a peak and after looking for a second he jumped and quickly walked down the hall. It wasn't anything too bad, but he really didn't need to see Dodoria he looks horrible! _'Disgusting. Now my days really ruined.'_

Vegeta passed many open doors and peaked into them. He saw many of Frieza's men and was not surprised to see them all doing stupid useless things. He began to draw near to the end of the hall and began to turn back when he spotted a door at the end of the hall. He walked up to it and was disappointed to see it was closed . He would not be able to see inside of it. He decided it was a small loss and was about to leave when he noticed writing on the door. He expected it to be some strange alien writing and was just about shocked to discover it as his own native, Saiyan language. He stared at it for some time.. Wondering…

He finally decided it wouldn't hurt to open the door. Well, besides Dodoria, Zarbon and Frieza he was just about positive that he was the strongest on the ship. So he reached for the knob…..

(Tera's pov)

I was lying in bed, thinking about me. Well about my life. Grrr, it stunk sometimes. I hated having to live here on this damned ship. Well I was thinking of the Pro's and Con's.

_Con's_

_I haven't seen Planet Vegeta in 2years._

_Zarbon_

_I miss my family_

_Dodoria's ugly face._

_Zarbon and his freaky self._

_Frieza is in charge._

_No friends_

_I am a slave!_

_Did I mention Zarbon._

_Oh and Frieza_

_I would say Dodoria but I don't want him in my thoughts_

Moving on!

_Pro's_

_I got so much stronger, when I get home I'll be a legend. Heck I'll bet I am stronger than my dad!_

_The training bots are pretty good._

_The food ain't half bad._

_I guess my room is pretty comfy_

…_Suffering will make me a stronger person?_

_My nightmares will never compare to this!_

…

Well, I guess there isn't much. I was simply lying on my bed thinking of all this when the door burst open and someone came marching in. I didn't look up or even turn to face them. Every other elite in my wing knows not to mess with me, so this person must have had some nerve. Whenever someone came in like that, it was usually Dodoria or Zarbon coming in angrily because I did something wrong, or I broke something or ate everything for some kind of special whatever. I sighed. Here we go again, a lecture and some kind of stupid punishment. I rolled over to see which one of them it was this time.

Neither. I saw a boy and the second I saw him, I attacked. It is a reflex. *Laugh* That's why no one ever comes in my room.

(Vegeta's pov)

I have barley a clue on what the heck happened. I stomped into the room to alert the being of my presence. I stood still waiting and was about to yell, when I saw…. Couldn't be… but no, it was! This creature had… a tail! I was going to go closer but then I heard it sigh. It then flipped over and looked at me. I saw a glint of shock and next thing I knew, I was not on the floor, I was slammed into a wall and something had a tight grip on my neck. And Boy! Did it hurt! I realized my air circulation was being cut off. I brought my hands to the hand wrapped around my neck and tried to get it off to no avail.

I knew it. I should have left the door closed.

The grip on my neck suddenly loosened and my hands dropped. Air! Sweet air! I found myself face to face with a female. I glared. She glared back, harder. I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine when she glared right into my eye. She finally spoke.

"Who. Are. You..?"

_**(A/N-**__ Please review! I want to know if I should continue my story, I have the next chapter planned out but I don't know how good the story is. It sounds wonderful to me (but I am the writer, so doesn't count. What do you think? Please review and answer! Thank you! {let me just say, Poooor veggie})_

_{P.S have you figured out the whole thing between her and Zarbon? If not please email me and I will explain all! I don't think I made it obvious enough.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(**__a/n-_ update alert! This chapter took thought, and a day to write… the next chapter is gonna take a while to show, I have Mid-terms to worry about, sorry_**!**__**)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_(Tera's pov)_

"Who. Are. You.?" I asked this question making my voice as fierce as I could trying to hide my shock._ 'Why did he look so dang familiar?' _He looked at me and blinked. Then glared.

'_Why! Why did he look so familiar! Who could he possibly be?'_

I heard him snort and pulled my attention away from my thoughts.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" he said darkly. "Now, Put! Me! Down!" he said all of this while struggling against my grasp. He could barley move my hand. I used my free hand to click my scouter. _'2,452. Impressive, yes. But I could kill him with ease. But I won't. He is probably important. But it would probably bother Frieza…' _My thoughts were interrupted by his growl as he struggled. I smirked and tightened my grip in the slightest.

"Lord Frieza would be upset if you killed me!" he warned in a frustrated voice. My smirk only widened wickedly. I wasn't going to kill him, that's the last thing I would do. I just wanted to see if he had the guts to fight back. He was trying.

"I know." I answered shortly. He growled.

"You better let go! If I break out of your grasp you are dead! You shouldn't harm a prince.!"

'_Prince!'_

_(Vegeta's pov)_

"You better let go! If I break out of your grasp you are dead! You shouldn't harm a prince.!" She looked confused and then a look of recognisation flashed in her black eyes.

'_Wait! Black eyes. Straight Black hair. A tail! For god's sake no! she could not be! There are only three left! The lug-head Napa, the third class trash Raditz and the prince Me! She could never be a Sai-" _her mumbling interrupted me.

"Prince…. Prince… no…. Vegeta… impossible…no, not possible… Prince Vegeta… ?" she was mumbling to herself as if thinking it. I answered anyway. Well I chocked it out.

"Yes! Yes! Prince of Saiyan's. Now put me down!"

She only returned to glaring at me._ 'Has she no respect for a Prince!'_

_(Tera's pov)_

"Yes! Yes! Prince of Saiyan's. Now put me down!" he chocked out these words. I returned my gaze to him and glared.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. _'I know I should be more respectful, but part of me wants to keep up this act for a while.'_ He gave me a questioning look before countering my question with a question,

"What are you?" now I was really confused. Hello, I think my tail is pretty noticeable, not to mention my armor and black hair/eyes. _'Is he blind or what?'_

"For the prince of all Saiyan's you act pretty dense." I said raising an eyebrow. "Is it not obvious, I am a Saiyan."

_(Vegeta's pov)_

"Is it not obvious, I am a Saiyan." I stared and I was shocked. That was completely impossible._ 'No! I won't believe it for one second. All the Saiyan's are good. There are only three left! Three! She is not a Saiyan. But… who is she? What is she? Why is she here and… WHY THE HELL DOES SHE STILL HAVE ME PINNED TO A WALL BY MY NECK' _I shook my head.

"No, no you are not! You can't be a Saiyan, that's completely insane not to mention, impossible!" I said, maybe a little loudly. She seemed to be confused.

"That's not impossible, I am real life living proof!" she said back.

"Did you get hit on your head at birth or something?"

"Hit on my- WELL EXCUSE ME FOR SAYING MY RACE!"

"You are not Saiyan. That's completely impossible!" I said coolly.

"Then explain my, Black Hair, Black eyes, and TAIL! Not to mention my incredible strength."

I growled. "If you had not taken me by surprise I would have killed you.!"

"You can't even escape my grasp!"

"I am the fourth strongest on this ship!"

_(Tera's pov)_

"I am the fourth strongest on this ship!" I realized he was referring to the other 3 as

1)Frieza 2)Zarbon and 3)Dodoria. But he was wrong. So wrong. See me living in the elite wing, (Because I am one) I know a lot of the elite's and their were probably 6 stronger than him. And I am obviously one of them. I gave him a smile before answering,

"Maybe the ninth strongest." I said almost laughing. He growled. His hands shot back up to my wrist and he struggled to remove my hand from his neck.

'_Doesn't he realize this is a fight he cannot win?' _I had decided to let him go but then a thought came into my head.

'_If the prince is on this ship, maybe there are more Saiyan's here! Maybe and their might be a small chance… I might know one of them! Maybe… just maybe… and I gotta find out!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(**__a/n-_ update alert! I have a whole weekend to study right? I should be relaxed and writing will do that. I just had to write this(Oh yeah and if you haven't figured it out, for some unexplained reason Tera has a deep hatred for Zarbon)_**!**__**)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_(Tera's pov)_

I decided to ask. Maybe even make a wager, I mean I'm a … somewhat... reasonable person.

"Hey!" he turned to look at me but his hands still struggled with my wrist. "Do you want me to let go?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Duh! I don't want to be pinned to a wall for life I mean I have been telling you to let go what kind of stupid question is th-"

"Gosh I get it. I'll let go…. But tell me something.."

His hands dropped to his side. He tried to keep his anger up, but I saw the curiosity take over.

"Tell you what?" he asked somewhat suspiciously. I answered.

"You are on this ship.. And I am on this ship, tell me… are there more Saiyan's here?" He stared at me for a moment I saw a flash of sadness, but decided not to bring it up when it was replaced with his hard stare.

"Yes. But only two." _'Only two… well it is better than none at all!'_

"Who, what are there names?" I asked. I was a little excited, yet angry. _'How long has the prince been here? Was Frieza keeping me form interacting with my own kind? That little-'_

"One is Nappa. He used to be the general of a Saiyan army…" He waited for me to answer, I smiled to myself and nodded for him to continue.

"The other one was a third class warrior.. Feh…. He was once a member of the Saiyan army, there I told you what you want. Now can you let me go!" He said the last part a little louder. I stared at him narrowing my eyes.

'What was his name… the third class warrior?" I asked, my grip tightened, just a bit more. He felt this and answered rather quickly.

"Raditz!" I immediately dropped him. When he touched the ground he got into a fighting stance.

"Now it'll be a fair fight1" he growled. I shook my head.

"No. I am not fighting you, besides you wouldn't stand a chance little prince. Now go about your business, I know you don't belong here in the elite wing."

_(Vegeta's pov)_

Of course! That's where I was. The Elite wing. But no, that wasn't possible. Of course I belonged here, She wasn't stronger than me… She couldn't be!

"Fight me!" I demanded. She shook her head again. She was getting on my nerves.

"I am not fighting you and I won't repeat myself." she stated firmly. She pointed a finger at the door, "Now leave!"

I growled.

"Who are you?" I asked keeping my hardened expression.

"I am a female Saiyan who is being very _annoyed_ by a certain Saiyan prince!" she said glaring. I smirked.

"Well, you're gonna stay annoyed until you fight me!" I told her. She closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and murmured:

"Vegeta, you are as difficult as your father…" I took this as an opportunity to start the fight. I fired a small chi blast at her nose. She stopped rubbing her temples and scratched her nose as if it had itched and she hadn't even felt it. I saw right through it, I saw the smile on her face. She was simply teasing me.

"Fight me for real!" I growled. I charged at her with a kick, she moved to the side before I could even realize it. I ended up kicking the wall and making both a crack and a loud noise.

"Great, he broke my wall." I heard her mumble.

"Wouldn't have broken it if you stayed still!" I kicked off the wall and put out my fist. I was shocked when I found her finger on my fist. She had stopped my punch with a single finger. I threw more punches that she easily blocked. Every single punch was blocked and her facial expression never changed. _'Stupid smirk.'_

_(Zarbon's pov [?])_

'_Why do I have to babysit the stupid monkey Prince? I have been loyal for years, don't I deserve a real job. But no I have to not only babysit the stupid monkey prince but a spoiled female monkey too. Grr, where in the world is that Prince, he should be in his room. Damn isn't the big one suppose to keep an eye on him. AND WHAT IS WITH THE NOISE COMING FRO- Oh'_

When I stepped into the doorway I got both my answers. It looked to me like the Prince found his way to the girl and decided to pick a fight. He threw punches that she blocked with ease. He didn't stand a chance. She was wearing her scouter, so it looked to me that she knew that especially with that smirk on her face. She either decided not to kill him, or to mess with him, torture him then kill him… hard to decide…. I wonder if she knows who he is… or if… HAS HE TOLD HER ABOUT-! SHE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW, IT HAS BEEN KEPT FROM HER! No she doesn't look like she knows… hmm, guess I'll just enjoy the show then… I'll probably have to stop it… if it gets serious that is…

_(__Vegeta's pov)_

Dang! Every punch I throw! '_She can't possibly be stronger! She is female! I am a prince! I am Saiyan! But… maybe she is too… '_ I punched angrily but she continued to block. She sighed and her expression changed to an annoyed one.

"Hey, Princey dear! I need rest so cut with the punches and leave before I have to fight back!"

"That's *Pant* exactly *pant* what *pant* I want!" I said not seizing my punches. Suddenly my fist collided with hers and she looked pleased. My hand was hurting but I was not going to stop. When her fist went down I continued to punch. Instead of blocking she simply dodged my punches with her hands behind her back.

She really was teasing me. My punches became faster and I used more power and force in them. She noticed,

"Oh, so you're trying harder I see. Hmm, you must've done a lot of training. This is impressive even for someone with royal blood." I blinked, surprised, but still didn't stop punching. I had never gotten a single compliment since I came here, only insult. It made me feel just a little bit happy. So I answered with pride:

"I've been doing a lot of training since planet Vegeta was destroyed."

And from there it got strange.

I mean, I was surprised when my fist connected with her face, but oddly enough, not satisfied. When I looked at her I was startled by her facial expression. Shock, terror, sadness washed over her face. Yet when she spoke I heard pure anger and hatred.

"What do you mean by destroyed?" she growled. I landed slowly on the ground before answering._ 'She… she had no clue'_

"A meteor destroyed it a year ago."

**(**a/n- promise, will be updated tomorrow**)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(**__a/n-_ _update alert! Couldn't resist, I feel sorry for my own character. Very erm… emotional chapter this will be, heh heh)_

_**Chapter 4**_

_(Tera's pov)_

I think when I heard those words my whole world was crushed, ya know, the one that WASN'T blown to bits by a meteor_. 'But… but why did no one tell me. Frieza! That worm, he- he knew and they kept all this from me. My planet, my home, my family, everything I had. My father- he was… he was dead.' _I remembered then that sad look I had seen in Vegeta's eye. That was why. And I had never known. For the past year everyone I knew…everyone I loved has been dead. All of them. And I had not even known.

_(Vegeta's pov)_

She must not have know. That's when it hit me that she was Saiyan. Why else would she care that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. I was angered now. I had been told that only three Saiyan's remained. Me, Nappa and Raditz. They had been keeping her hidden and keeping things, important things, hidden from her. She looked angry enough to kill when I looked at her, let's just hope I'm not the one she kills.

_(Zarbon's pov)_

If I had known he was going to tell her, I would have immediately stopped him. This girl was smarter than the rest of them. Darn! She wasn't even suppose to know about the prince! She wasn't suppose to know there were any other Saiyan's here and neither was he! _'Lord Frieza will be displeased with me. I think I will just punish the prince if I get severely punished he will pay. How did he even find the elite wing! Since when does he wander around! This is not going to end well. I should step in now…'_

_(Tera's pov)_

I had a bone to pick with Frieza now! How dare he- keep something this important from me. What exactly had he been trying to do? And…. Is it me or is this suspicious. A meteor….?

"Vegeta?" I said loudly. He looked up, "Where did you hear that Planet Vegeta was destroyed… by a _Meteor_?"

_(Zarbon's pov)_

'_Not one bit good. I knew this would happed. She is already figuring something out. Frieza is going to go insane. She was never suppose to know! She is too smart to be fooled. And my head will be on a platter if she does figure it out. I just hope she doesn't but she probably will if that kid says…'_

_(Vegeta's pov)_

"Frieza." I answered shortly. I need to get out of here. I wonder if Nappa knew about her. I wonder if Frieza purposely kept this from her… will he kill her. I wouldn't mind having another Saiyan, this one doesn't seem stupid… or weak….

"Where were you?" she questioned.

"Conquering a different planet!" I said rather proudly. She gave a nod then pointed to the door.

"You can leave." She said. I could see she wanted me out as soon as possible but…

"Can I come back to fight you when I get stronger?" I asked. I was hoping for a 'yes.' she looked at me for a moment. Before giving a small smile.

"Yes, but I doubt you will win." I smirked.

"I'll take that challenge any day!"

"Don't be sad when you lose." She was smirking also. She looked up at the door and her Smirk disappeared . Her face now showed a look of shock, and anger.

I looked up and was surprised to see Zarbon. I heard her growl,

"What do you know about the destruction of planet Vegeta?"

"A lot more then you ever will." he said turning.

'_How long had he been there?'_ he suddenly turned to me.

"Leave now monkey Prince!" he growled, "And do not return here!"

I only growled and stomped out. I had a lot to think about any how.

(**A/N-**___yes, more updates to come! Please, I would appreciate some reviews!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(**__a/n-_ Ha ha! I'm back! Please review, I'm begging! Oh and please read the note at the bottom of this chapter!)

_**Chapter 5**_

_(Tera's pov)_

I glared as Zarbon left. But I also kept a close eye on the angered prince. I couldn't help but wonder….

'_Will he be back?'_ But there was no time for that. I needed to have a little conversation with Frieza. I changed into my favorite clothes. My light blue Saiyan armor. It matched my father's._ 'My father…'_

I stomped down the many hallways until I came to the doors. I was only half surprised to see Dodoria standing there criticizing one of the guards for god knows what. I decided to walk right through the doors. _'Barge right in and let out my anger, if it results in my death… At least it will be better than being alone? That is more of a question to myself.'_

I walked up to the door but Dodoria moved in front of me, blocking my path.

"What business do you have with Lord Frieza?" He barked. I clenched my fist and growled in return before answering.

"I require an audience with him for my own personal reasons. Now get out of my way!" He looked a little shocked at what I had said but was still an idiot and only smirked.

"What, is the monkey in a bad mood?" he questioned.

'_How stupid is he, I don't care if he's stronger than me, I'LL BLOW HIM TO BITS!'_

I growled menacingly as a warning. _'My suggestion is, he take the warning before_ _I lose it!' _

He looked me over and must have seen the fury in my eyes because he stepped aside mumbling to himself. Thanks to my sensitive hearing it did not go unnoticed.

"Stupid monkey, Talking in that tone to Lord Frieza will only result in her death."

When I got closer to the room I heard voices and recognized it as Zarbon and Frieza talking. I listened closely. (Conversation):

"Lord Frieza, I have umm… there has been a mistake or umm… there is bad news I must report." Zarbon said bowing nervously. He saw Frieza's tail crash against the floor.

"What would that be Zarbon?"

"It's about the prince. He found his way to the… the girl."

"He did WHAT?(!) I thought you were suppose to keep an eye on him. Are you telling me you can't do such a simple task of watching a few monkeys?"

"No- I umm I am sorry Master Frieza."

"Did he tell her anything.?"

'_Why don't I, being my kind self, save Zarbon the trouble and answer that myself!' _

I pushed open the doors and walked in, hands on my hips. Frieza turned to look at me and Zarbon… well he turned from Blue to white.

"I would answer that question with a 'Yes' He damn well did. Ain't that about right, Zarbon!" I growled mistakenly, the last part came out a little loud, and in the slightest of ways, high-pitched.

My hands dropped to my side, balled up into two tight fist. Frieza stepped out of his chair and took a step forward staring me down as if trying to read my mind. I was uncomfortable but never mind that. I wanted answers.

"Anyone care to tell me why I had never been informed on MY OWN planet's destruction!" I said angrily my teeth clenching. I saw a smirk playing on his lips as he answered.

"It never came up." he said simply. He began to walk away. I stared in disbelief.

'_What in heavens name does that mean!'_

"It never came u- WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT NEVER CAME UP?"

Zarbon began to stand and turned around to walk out with Frieza. Dodoria must have heard my screaming because him and a couple of guards came running in. I ignored them.

"SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER ME!" I yelled darkly. No one answered, but the guards were quick to drag me out. I was frustrated and very angry, I did not need to be dragged and I knew I wasn't getting any answers any time soon. I pulled out of their grasp and stomped out of the room, going to my own. When I got into my room I slammed the door and punched the wall.

'_I am not dropping this, so he better not count on it.'_

_(Vegeta's pov)_

I was exhausted and needed some sleep. When I got to my room the other two imbeciles questioned me and complained about not being able to sleep with me being missing. It was then that I realized just how late it was. I had trained all day and then.. Well… all of that happened, I was pretty late… but I didn't care.

I didn't honor them with my response and went straight to bed. I needed sleep so bad..

So you could probably imagine my anger when some idiot dared to wake me in the middle of the night.

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta! You have to wake up, excuse me, Prince Vegeta! Pri-"

"WHAT!" I yelled angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry Prince, but Master Frieza requested to speak with you." came the nervous voice. I sat up and stared into the darkness for a second.

'_So that freak is probably angry.. Hmmm… interesting.'_

"Umm, Prince Vege-" _'Damn, am I gonna finish a single sentence.'_ The Saiyan thought.

"Shut up Raditz!" I snapped, hoping out of my bed. I excited my sleeping quarters and when I stepped into the hallway, I almost wished I had stayed in bed. I turned around and bowed upon seeing Frieza.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about, My Lord?" I said, still half asleep.

"_Sickening as it is, this is only temporary. Soon, when I become a Super Saiyan, he will bow down to me! Who knows, that day may be very soon…!'_

"Prince Vegeta, I gave you a room, training facilities, and the dining room is down the hall, so why did you feel the need to explore the ship?" I looked up with a very fake, look on my face.

"Why I did no such thing My Lord, I simply wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and some how ended up their." I spoke with a hint of sarcasm for the next part. "Nothing wrong happened… explored a little…. Saw some very weird stuff… met another Saiyan…. Was almost murdered by her…. Told her the planet was destroyed, ya know it's funny. Who would keep such a thing, as a persons planet's destruction from them… I wonder?"

I knew very well who…. Just had no clue, Not one, why!

Zarbon spoke now.

"You will be in isolation* for three days, food included in that. Also, you are to Never, Ever go back to that side of the ship."

Now I was awake! My stomach was growling just thinking about it!

I opened my mouth to argue but was cut off.

"No arguments and don't even think about trying to sneak back over there."

My mouth opened again, take a guess what happened next.

"That includes to _'battle'_ her. She'll probably kill you anyway." I growled in anger and glared in hatred.

He smirked evilly. "I hope you had a nice big dinner Princeling, it starts now!"

'_W- what?'_

I can't say I'm completely sure what happened next but I was seeing black.

*****_**Isolation**__ (Frieza style)__-_ _Basically__**,**__ Vegeta will be placed in a small, tight room, where he will not be fed for as Zarbon said 3 days. This is a horrible, and cruel punishment for Saiyan's (even Vegeta) because a) Saiyan's, including him, like to stay in packs. So being alone in a small tight room can drive a Saiyan insane. And b) although he can survive up to a month without food (Because he already eats so much being a Saiyan), it is complete and utter torture for a Saiyan to not be allowed to eat._

**(Important!**(A/N- ha ha it's going to get better. This chapter is a little suckish to me, but it will be much better! Yes please review! And in the reviews for the next couple of Chapters _please _answer me this,  
_**Should this story continue onto Dragon ball Z (Namek, Frieza, androids, buu ect.) or end before that?  
**_Please answer thank-you. I need to know, it is extremely important!)


	7. Chapter 7

_**(**__a/n-_ Ha ha! I'm back! Please review, I'm begging!)

_**Chapter 6**_

_(Tera's pov)_

The last few days since that little incident have been awfully quiet. My thoughts keep on wandering back to the little Prince,

'_I just wonder… will he be back?'_ Also those other two Saiyan's he told me about.

'_That name… Raditz, it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Maybe if I met him… but I have no clue where those other Saiyan's are! For all I know… the Prince maybe dead!'_

I was snapped out of my thought by the sound of a voice.

Look I was in a jumpy mood. And a bad one too. I was suspecting someone was at the door, so without turning around in my bed, I sent a blast to the door. I was quite surprised to not hear anyone squeal. I flipped over to see an empty doorway… and there was a hole in my door.

"Damnit!" I whispered. I picked up my scouter, realizing where the voice came from. Apparently it was for me, _'Whoopee!' (sarcasm genius!)_

"What is it now, Appule?" I asked in a half hearted voice.

"Ah, yes.. Tera, you are requested on a mission with… 8 other officers to a planet called, Jurnada*." this caught my attention, rather go by myself though…

"Really! It must be a very dangerous planet to be sending 8 other officers with a Saiyan elite, such as myself. What are the coordinates, and when am I to leave?"

"It is tomorrow morning, an hour after sunrise and the coordinates I believe are 34 SE and 79 HG."

"Okay." I answered shortly, turning the scouter off. I lay back in my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'_Well, at least I have that mission to look forward to… who am I kidding, bet I'm stuck with freaks.' _I thought to myself. _'This better be good. I haven't been to a challenging planet in months! I'm not getting any stronger, not with these pathetic training tools.'_

The next morning, I was up before sunrise. I got into my usual outfit for missions. My purple and black Saiyan people said it was a little weird how mine was different from all the other Saiyan's. I liked it, it made me look one of a kind, even though I already knew I was. It was perfectly put together. Well for one thing, there were no shoulder spikes, not that I hated them or anything. The undergarment for it was nice shade of purple (not too light or too dark). The gloves and boots were black, as was the part of the breast plate that should be white. The rest was Gold, I don't mean yellow like regular Saiyan armor, I mean the LITERAL color of a very nice **GOLD**! I loved it and I loved how all the other Saiyan children used to envy me.

After changing, I decided to pocket some Saibamen, ya know just in case. I honestly disliked these disgusting, green creatures, I mean, ever heard of a facial? Well after that (and a little breakfast*).I then headed outside to see who I was stuck with. I walked up to the pods and sure enough, there were nine, (A/N- she was too busy counting them and looking around to notice the insignia on the front of 5 of them. Otherwise she would have realized who they belonged to….).

Like I said, not in the best of moods and I'm a little jumpy. I was already planning to scare off anyone I was working with, and deem myself in charge.I felt someone tap me on my back and instantly grabbed their hand with my tail. I think I heard them gasp, not too sure.

'_Probably one of Frieza's officers shocked there is a Saiyan left.'_ I though bitterly as I placed the person in a headlock.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked down at them. Before I got a chance to see their face I felt another tap and turned my head, surprised to see a tail.

'…_It's a Saiyan!'_

_******_* _Jurnada-__ I just made up a planet name after debating with my brother who came up with some really dumb ideas._

*_Little breakfast (Saiyan style)-__ Basically, a little breakfast to a Saiyan is only 2 times there own body weight instead of 4 :) ! _

**Important!**(A/N- ha ha it's going to get better. Please review! And in the reviews for the next couple of Chapters _please _answer me this,

_**Should this story continue onto Dragon ball Z (Namek, Frieza, androids, buu ect.) or end before that?**_

Please answer thank-you. I need to know, it is extremely important!


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N**__-_ Here I am again! This story is going good, don'ja think! Please read the bottom note, review and I am begging for an answer to the question. So far I think Yes…)

_**Chapter 7**_

_(Tera's pov)_

'…_It's a Saiyan!'_

I released the Saiyan from my grip and landed on the ground. I looked at who it was as they tried to process what just happened. Honestly, I was a little disappointed at who it was. I knew him, it was Nappa, he was- wait, used to be, the general of the Saiyan army. I never knew him personally, but I didn't need to. I had heard enough about him. Besides, I was expecting someone different, but I'm not complaining! At least I'm going on this trip with a Saiyan! Probably won't be seeing much more Saiyan's in my life….

'_I wonder if that other Saiyan is here…'_

He turned to look at me and looked a little shocked.

"Are you- a- a…. I-" I sighed irritably.

"Yes Nappa, if it isn't obvious enough… I am a Saiyan!" He looked even more shocked. I turned to face the pods, mostly to hide my smile.

"I know your name 'cuz you ar- I mean, you used to be the general of the Saiyan army. I'm not stupid," I said, answering the unasked question. "Are you on this mission too?" I asked. He probably nodded, I wasn't looking at him so I wouldn't know.

I turned to face him. I was really, really curious and clicked my scouter. I mean, the guy used to be a general, he had to be strong… right?

He stood looking proud as if I would be shocked at how _high_ his power level would be. 'Shocked' is not the word. I mean, not to be rude, but Gosh, I almost fell down laughing. I mean, _this_ was the great General Nappa, with a power level of….1,097! I never thought I would be stronger than him…. But I never thought I'd be stronger than Prince Vegeta either….. Ridiculous….

I just then realized he was looking at me with expectations. Hoping for a comment of shock. I merely shook my head,

"I expected you to be stronger…" I muttered turning back around.

"Like you're any stronger! I am a general!" I turned my head to face him, and spoke wearing a smirk.

"Correction; You WERE a General and secondly, if you don't think I could do better check for yourself!"

He growled and clicked his scouter. I waited patiently, wearing my smirk. I was now facing him fully, smirking with my hands on my hips.

'_He is going to be shocked_!' I thought to myself

And boy, was he!

"Th- th- Three thousand?" He stuttered. I shrugged.

"I _am_ a Saiyan Elite." I was turning around when I heard another voice.

"Nappa, who's the pretty gir- Is- is that a tail she has?" I turned my head back around to look at them.

"One; yes, I have a tail, I am a Saiyan. Two; hit on me and I will _Hit _you (and it won't be softly either). Three; Yes, I am going on this mission, and I'm guessing you are too." I said in a bored voice.

He stared at me for a moment as if deciding what to do. He then put out a hand, probably for me to shake.

"I- I'm Raditz." I looked at him for a moment.

'_He does look familiar…'_

He put his hand down after realizing I wasn't gonna take it. I decided to check his power level. Now here is the _fun_ _(Sarcasm, you ninny) _part, I was about to turn it on when _(oh, joy)_ some Imbecile attacked me.

'_What The Hell! Who is this idiot!'_ I hit the floor, face first and I could feel my blood boiling.

'_Maybe I'll just kill this nimrod!'_ I flipped over the position, putting myself on top and the nimrod in a very uncomfortable position. I was just strangling him, that's all. That's when I noticed the face.

I loosened my grip a bit, and cocked my head to the side. Whoops! I think I squeezed a little too tightly.

"Prince…. You still conscious?" I gently asked, letting go.

He coughed and then looked up silently glaring before gasping.

"It's you!"

I smiled.

"Good your up, Now-" I pinned him back down to the ground, this time not by the neck.

"Why did you tackle me?" I hissed. He blinked before growling.

"I was in a bad mood. I didn't know it was you. I couldn't tackle Nappa-" he glanced in Nappa's direction grinning wickedly. " 'cuz you were blocking him and so I tackled you."

I stared at him for a second before letting go and standing. I brushed off my clothes and let out a huff,

"_Your just lucky you didn't mess up my clothes_." I mumbled sarcastically turning around to face them. Raditz then decided to talk.

"How are you alive… I thought all the other Saiyan's were dead?"

I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"This is actually my least favorite subject but if you must know, I just so happened to be on this ship when that happened….. Raditz." Now he looked surprised, more questions _Whoopee! (sarcasm, again.)_

"H-How did you know my-" I shrugged and spoke before he finished.

"Oh, I don't know," I glanced in Vegeta's direction. "A little, _annoying_ birdie told me." Raditz opened his mouth to speak, but the prince interrupted.

"Your that Saiyan girl from before! Are you on this too? Who else is? Got any food? Just how strong are you? And who are you calling Annoying?" I blinked.

"Yes, I am. Yes, I'm coming, I'm not completely sure. No, but thinking about it I am hungry. Why don't you ask your friend, and _hello_ don't tell me you didn't catch the hint, You!" he stared at me for a moment before jumping up pouting.

"I am not annoying!" he growled. I shook my head.

I put a hand on my hip and clicked my scouter with the other one. Before I could do anything Raditz spoke.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I stopped, and stared at him.

'_I know I have seen him before, but where?'_ Some memories and thoughts began to cloud my mind.

'_Maybe… I knew one of his family members…?' _That's when it hit me.

'_Maybe he's the son of one of my Dad's comrade's… Well, then he would remember my Dad and all of his Comrade's right…? Maybe if I ask… them I'll figure it out…'_

"Who were your parents?" I asked, my hands dropping to my side,

"….. My father was… Bardock and my mother-" my eyes lit up and, well, I was.. Well words cannot explain how happy I was.

"You were the son of Bardock?" I asked excitedly.

"Umm… yes. Don't mind me asking but, umm… did you know my father?"

"Yes-" I paused for a second. "Well, not personally, but my dad worked with him. I don't know if you him… my dad… his name was Tora." His eyes widened.

"I remember him. He was one of my dad's comrade's, were you his daughter?"

"Yes I-"

"What was so special about this Bardock guy?" Vegeta interrupted obviously not liking being ignored. I smiled.

"He had a power level of about 10,000 and that's pretty impressive for a third class warrior." I turned back to Raditz. "And you, being his son, your probably pretty strong!" I think I saw Vegeta smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Raditz's smile seemed to fade also. I clicked my scouter.

'_I could bet he's probably stronger than me! That would be exciting, maybe I could spar with him! I've been looking for a good fight-'_ I clicked my scouter in his direction, and I swear, my jaw touched the ground.

I swear it, honestly! And for once, I (yes me) was speechless.

'_This is absolutely impossible! How could someone's father be so strong, yet…! I mean his father was at 10,000! I thought he would, no he should be at least 4,000! I mean my Dad was only 6,819 and I was already 3,212! How in heaven's name was he so damned weak! Third class warrior or not! Damn!'_

I heard Vegeta snort, "Impressed? Hey Raditz she's so impressed she's speechless." he laughed then and Raditz turned red.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

'_How disgraceful to his family. With a power level of 567.'_

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at me.

"If Raditz is a third class warrior that means his father was." he stated. I nodded slowly and he continued, "That means your dad was a third class warrior and that makes you one too!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"I was considered a second class warrior on planet Vegeta, but when I left I was an elite. I was stronger then most the warriors my age so no, I was not a third class or a second class warrior. I was a Saiyan elite."

"Oh." the three said quietly. I looked at the sky and inwardly growled.

"Where are the other 5, I want to leave while I'm still young."

"Are you still keeping your promise?" I heard the Prince's voice ask.

"What promise?" I asked turning around. He was now in front of me.

"The promise to fight me when I get stronger!" He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shrugged.

"I guess, if you're still up to it when the time comes."

"I definitely will!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"How old are you?" This was the first I had heard Nappa's voice since Raditz showed up.

I shrugged.

"Honestly, I haven't been keeping track. I guess 11." Now his jaw dropped.

"Can we spar now." Vegeta asked. I looked at him skeptically.

'_Not like I have anything else to do…'_

"You sure?" I asked, hoping for a 'Yes'….

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Since you insist."

He dropped into a fighting stance and I began to drop into mine but…"Don't tell me we have to wipe out this planet with the monkeys?" Came a voice from behind.

"It looks like all of them too. Never thought Lord Frieza would put 'em all together.!"

I froze in my spot and gulped.

'_Please. No, Pleazeee don't tell me it's…'_ I slowly turned around and slowly opened my eyes.

'_God! Damn! Noooo!'_

**Important!**(A/N- Please! And in the reviews for the next of Chapter _please_answer me this,

_**Should this story continue onto Dragon ball Z (Namek, Frieza, androids, Buu ect.) or end before that?**_

Please answer thank-you. I need to know, it is extremely important!)


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N**__-_ I am back! Please review and I hope you are not traumatized by this chapter.)

_**Chapter 8**_

_(Tera's pov)_"Don't tell me we have to wipe out this planet with the monkeys?" Came a voice from behind.

"It looks like all of them too. Never thought Lord Frieza would put 'em all together.!"

I froze in my spot and gulped.

'_Please. No, Pleazeee don't tell me it's…'_ I slowly turned around and slowly opened my eyes.

'_God! Damn! Noooo!'_

I growled.

"Of anyone I could have been stuck on this trip with, I get the Tu-tu-less ballet dancers!" I growled between clenched teeth. Jeice glared at me, yet he smiled.

"Lucky you, we're the ones stuck with a bunch of monkeys." he said stepping forward. I also took a step forward and hissed,

"Well at least these monkeys aren't circus freaks!" _'Wait, that came out wrong…'_

"Well you very much belong in one!" He shot back, taking one more step.

"The circus wouldn't even except you!" I yelled back stomping forward.

"Well…. You're not even PRETTY!

"Well you ARE!"

"WELL-"

"HEY!" Vegeta screamed interrupting the fight (I was winning). He then pointed out the Ginyu members. "Who are they?" I saw the Ginyu's smirked and in seconds I had lifted Vegeta by his shirt.

"No you Idiot! THEY'LL START-" I am so sorry to say I was too late.

Recoome let out a scream and posed down on the floor before pointing in an upwards motion. I closed my eyes and covered my ears sinking to the floor on my knees.

'_God, why me?'_

_(*To avoid being traumatized, I must advise you do not read beyond this point. This is for your own safety. Continue if you dare.)_

"I'M… RECOOOOME!" I let out a groan.

'_I can still hear them! Help!'_

Burder let out a…. well he screeched (like claws on a chalkboard)-

"and I'm-" he took the same position as Recoome but pointed in the opposite direction as if they were mirror images.

"BURDER!" Now it was Jeice's turn

'_Oh, the joy.'_

He flipped his hair forward, and faced the floor, paused and then flipped it back putting his hands up.

"I'm JEICE!"

'_Maybe I should kill myself… wait it looks like Guldo's gonna beat me to it, Whoopde-do!'_

Guldo opened his hands showing his palms, then jumped up landing on one knee hands in like a praying mantis way, one above the other. He then put his head forward, before putting both hands together in that praying mantis way,

Kinda looked like a mutated dog* begging for food.

"GULLDO!"

Ginyu then… stuck out his… Butt and put his head under and waved with both hands?

'_WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE!'_

"CAPTAIN GINYU!"

"All!" (Recoome)

"Of!" (Burder)

"Us!"(Jeice & Guldo)

"Together!" (Ginyu)

They then ended in a pose with Ginyu down in the middle, hands pointing to either side of him. Guldo standing to the right of him pointing to the left, where Jeice stoop half behind him, one hand in a punching motion, the other up in a fist in the sky. Burder stood behind him on one leg, hands pointing straight across and next to him stood Recoome pointing up, a little bit past Burder's head.

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

_*I apologize to the dogs of the world for comparing you to… that! No dogs were mutated in the making of this fanfic._

(A/N- I am sorry I had to put you through that! Oh and don't ya just think that Tera and Jeice are the best of friends! _(Sarcasm)_)


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N**__-_ I am back! Please review, this chapter is very short! But Enjoy! :) ! )

_**Chapter 9**_

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

_*Silence*_

_*Silence*_

_*Sile-*_

The silence was soon interrupted by Vegeta's laughter. If you took a look back to the traumatized Saiyan's you would see this:

Raditz and Nappa both had wide eyes and their jaws reached the ground.

Prince Vegeta was on the floor choking because of his laughter, barley getting any oxygen it, it's a wonder he was still alive.

Tera (still on her knees) was shaking her head, eyes closed, groaning to herself and cursing them under her breath.

(_Vegeta's pov)_

….

*uncontrollable laughter*

'_You… you cannot be serious! This is an Elite fighting force! _*more uncontrollable laughter.*_ I am actually happy, that I am not considered one of them.'_

_(Tera's pov)_

It didn't take long for Nappa and Raditz to join Vegeta in laughter, and really I couldn't help myself. Hearing all that laughter I began to start snickering. I glanced up in the direction of the Ginyu force and they were grumbling to themselves about _'lack of respect'_ except for Ginyu who was on the scouter taking orders from someone.

Vegeta suddenly ceased his laughter and stood up brushing off his clothes with a wicked grin on his face.

"Sorry, I was to busy being traumatized to mind my manners." he said in a sickly-sweet voice, causing me to snicker as I stood back up. "I didn't quite catch the name of the four, eyed frog face over there." He said pointing to Guldo.

I heard him growl but before he could say anything I intervened.

"Oh, his name is Guldo, but feel free to address him as that." I said smiling.

"What are we gonna call you?" I heard Jeice mumble. I turned around and glared at him.

"Well I know what we can call you-"

"We are leaving now!" I heard Ginyu's voice interrupt mine. I huffed and got into my pod setting the destination.

'_Finally off on this mission!'_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N**__-_ I am back! Please review Enjoy! Hint: there is a long fight scene.)

_**Chapter 10**_

_(Tera's pov)_

I yawned as I stepped out of my pod.

'_Six hour trip, not bad.'_ Really, I would have enjoyed a little bit more time to take a nap, but the less time I spend on a planet with these dorks, the better!

'_I mean, if they do that stupid routine one more time I'll have t-'_

My mental rant was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by seven more. I sighed.

I just then realized that my scouter was blinking like crazy.

'_Wow. Nice planet… I see why I couldn't come alone. I would'a gotten killed for sure!'_

I saw as everyone excited their pods.

I opened my mouth to start shouting orders but Ginyu beat me to it.

"Listen up, we are splitting into pairs to take down this planet!"

I reopened my mouth to protest but he, _again_, beat me to it.

"And_ I'm_ in charge of this mission." he said glancing, smirking, in my direction.

'_Ohhh! He is just lucky I'm too tired to pick a fight! Just who the heck does he think he is?' _I thought placing my hands on my hips.

"I'll go along with you, Captain." I heard Jeice say. I rolled my eyes.

'_What a suck-up!'_

"No." Ginyu said back, "I, being the captain, will go on my own. I won't need anyone as the rest of you will."

My hands crossed against my chest and I glared, opening my mouth, and take a guess what happened next…. Ya get three chances _(This, people, is very, dry sarcasm.)._

"In case you haven't noticed, there are beings on this planet with power levels of even 40,000. None of you can take them alone."

I glared silently.

'_I have a scouter… I know that!' _I mentally snapped.

"Jeice, I want you with….. Vegeta and…." I watched as his eyes scanned across us and they slowly landed on me. I saw him smirk, but before he had a chance to talk, or I had a chance to interrupt I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around and looked to see a muscular, reptilian creature.

'_Must be one of the Jurnadian's*. wow…. Almost as hideous as the Saibamen.'_

I observed the scaly creature. It was purple and muscular, it also looked bumpy and … in a very bad mood.

'_Those yellow eyes are really giving me the creeps! And what is he… six feet tall?'_

"State your business!" he growled. "Who are you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Ginyu's start their form. Again, Recoome let out a scream.

'_God! No, no, No! not again!'_

I saw him begin to pose down on the floor. I could not bear it.

'_This has to stop!'_

"No! No, No! No more stupid poses! There's a time for everything and this ain't the time!" I sent a chi blast in the direction of Recoome to get his attention. "No more ballet, circus freaks. We came here to fight, not give dance lessons!" I turned back to the Jurnadian.

"We are here to.. Have a little fun." I said smirking.

"And when she says fun, she doesn't mean dress-up and hair braiding, SHE MEANS we're gonna KILL ya!"

My smirk faded and I pinched my forehead and shaking my head. I saw(/heard) Vegeta smack his forehead and mutter

"Idiot." under his breath.

'_Someone please… shut that dork up!'_

"Jeice?" Captain Ginyu said quietly.

"Ehh… yes Captain Ginyu?" He asked nervously.

"Shut up!"

"Uh… yes Captain."

'_Thank-you!'_

I guess the alien was finished staring at Jeice like he was an idiot (_'which he clearly is.'_) because he decided to shoot a chi blast.

'_Now the fun starts.'_ or so I thought.

Not much happened, I simply put my hand up and sent the blast back at him, and that was that.

Ginyu cleared his throat.

"Now, as I was saying, Jeice you will be going with Vegeta and Ter-"

"No." I stated firmly. He glared at me.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" ('_Now we're yelling at each other. Yay!') ('Sarcasm, duh!')_

I stopped to think.

"Fine." I said.

They all stared at me like I was insane. I don't blame 'em, I'm not usually one to give up.

"I'm in charge of… my little group though." I said floating into the sky. With that I took off in... a random direction. Not too long after I could hear Prince Vegeta and Jeice catching up.

I looked down and saw what I guess you could call a city.

'_These creatures are really starting to give me the creeps.'_

I began to fly downwards toward the little city below me. It looked kinda cute, ya know, besides the creepy aliens. With their little stores… too bad I gotta destroy it all. Maybe it'll be fun, they seem to be able to put up good fights with their power levels.

'_Now this is training!'_

I landed in the town and began to make a scene destroying everything in sight. I could see…. Females(?) grabbing their children and running.

'_Ha! As if they could ever escape! They'll all be dead by sundown!'_

A few of the males began to try to pick a fight. I beat each one of them without effort and watched from the corner of my eye as Vegeta and Jeice began to destroy the city as well.

'_At least he does something right.' _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Come on!" I shouted. "Bring me the real warriors! This is pathetic- oof"

I went flying through the air yet, I was excited. I stopped myself in the air and began to fly back down to the city.

'_Finally, a real warrior!'_

I landed in front of the very muscular Jurnadian. I didn't bother checking the scouter for his power reading. It would be more fun if I didn't.

'_This'll just be a challenge for myself!'_ I thought.

He came charging at me with a barrage of punches. I blocked them all before giving a punch of my own, straight to his gut. He staggered back then roared as he aimed a kick to my face. He was too quick to block and it connected almost perfectly (for him) with my jaw and my neck snapped (not snapped like broken.) up. I growled before facing him again. I smirked and wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Don't you creatures talk?" I questioned. He only growled before charging at me again.

He swung a roundhouse punch for my face.

'_Always aiming for my face.'_

I bent backwards and felt his knuckle swish past me nose. The energy around him seemed to grow and he threw faster punches. I began to fight back and it looked as if the fight had just gotten easier for him.

'_Maybe I should have checked his power level.'_

I punched and he ducked. I kicked and he twisted. I began to grow frustrated and threw more punches at a quicker pace. He grabbed my fist and threw me back. I hit one of the tables where they were probably selling food. Splinters stabbed my arms but I ignored the pain. I flew back up only to have his fist slammed into my face. I sent a flying round hose kick at his face, he caught it with one hand. I mentally cursed as I flipped back getting my foot out of his grasp,

'_There is no way I am losing this fight.'_

I decided to change my technique. I leg swept him, my foot connecting with his ankle, throwing him off balance. I then kicked him, with much force, in the ribs. I think I heard one snap and continued. He then grabbed my leg.

I found myself flat on my back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed to devoid oxygen. I winced as the pebbles from the ground dug into my back. I jumped up and found myself, once again face to face with the Jurnadian. I should be scared, but I just keep getting more excited. My Saiyan blood was probably soaring through my veins! I could taste the blood in my mouth. I heard him growl.

He sent punches aiming directly for my stomach.

'_At least it's not my face.'_ I jumped back dodging them all. He sent a blast in my direction now but he changed the direction of it. I jumped up and sent a blast to counter it. They seemed almost evenly matched… until his began to overpower mine. I decided to stop the blast and move and so I did. I jumped just as I ceased my blast and his headed straight ahead, destroying what was left of the city.

There were now but a few Jurnadian's left in the area. They had all either gotten destroyed by Jeice and Vegeta or got caught in-between our fight.

I headed straight for him, sending a punch directly to his gut. Having no time to block my move, I knocked the wind out of him. He coughed up blood and I took the opportunity to knee him again, in the stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeice finish off the last of them in the town. Vegeta destroyed the last stand and stopped to watch the rest of the battle as did Jeice. I bet they were watching the whole thing.

I sent a right hook to his chin, putting all my strength in it. He reeled back, arms wind milling and landed flat on his behind.

"Bastard." I growled sending a chi beam at him. I smirked at the body and made my way back to the other two.

'_Now that was a fight!'_

_-  
*Jurnadian's- The creatures/aliens that live on the planet Jurnada._

(A/N- I am not that good at fight scenes. I made that whole thing up, hope it was enjoyed. Give me your opinion in the review. Should there be more? I'm not sure, might be one in the next chapter. All up to the reviews! Till next time!:)


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N**__-_ I am back! Please review, (I am begging). Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 11**_

_(Tera's pov)_

The rest of the day, including the night, went like so: We destroyed all the city and killed all the aliens and were very careful to not harm the planet.

There were very few fights like mine, where we had to go all out. There were a few Jurnadian's* that were stronger than me, and I (_'very annoyed to do so.'_) handed them over to Jeice since he is second strongest* to Ginyu and the only one with me stronger.

After a while, the prince(Vegeta), the freak(Jeice) and I met up with the others and since every other life force on this planet is gone, we are off to see their Leader.

The only Jurnadian's left should be the leader and the sorry excuses for guards. And so forth we go.

And I am so annoyed. We have been flying for a while and what should we be discussing? Fighting techniques and how we are gonna kill this Head Jurnadian. But Nooo, these idiots are discussing their stupid poses_._

'_I swear, give me a year or two and I'll be POSING on their graves!'_

We landed in front of the… _castle_ and began to walk through.

This castle was awfully weird. It was made of… what I.. guess you could call bricks. The walls, inside and out, were smeared with mud… I hope it was mud!

_(Vegeta's pov)_

This guy is supposed to be royalty right? Well, I know royalty, heck I am Royalty. This- this is trash. If this is where he lives, then I'd hate to see what he wears. This is absolutely disgusting.

As we got closer to the leader guy, my scouter began to beep more and more until…

'Crash!'

'_Wait a sec, that wasn't mine…'_

'Crash!'

'_That! was mine_… _Damn, I didn't think it would actually hurt my ear!'_

I heard two other crashes and realized that it was Nappa's and Raditz's. I figured that the first one belonged to that female Saiyan because…. Well it was broken, and she was growling. Wait a sec…

'_If I'm not mistaken… that means that this power level is over 20,000! I'd love to see this fight! Damn, that means some stinking reptilian alien is stronger than me, the Prince of all Saiyan's!' _I inwardly growled at the thought.

I blinked as I realized that one of the Jurnadian guards, and not a weak one, had stepped in front us.

"State you business!" he growled out. "What do you want with Lord Judumba?" I stared blankly. For a second there was silence, then _she _burst out laughing.

That Saiyan girl, she just started laughing. I think I was smiling (Vegeta's version of a smile), just a little. I mean, can't blame her, that name was… well… ridiculous.

I watched as the guy, Captain Ginyu I think (I'm not gonna try to remember, then I'll have to remember those idiotic poses.) glared at the girl and blasted the soldier .

As we continued to walk, her laughing stopped and turned into a smirk. That damn smirk she gave me when she strangled me.

'_Damn I hate that smirk!'_

Finally, we approached these, large double boors. My best guess is that behind these doors is a good workout.

'_The strongest soldiers on this planet! I can already feel the strength I'll gain from this! Fight starts now!' _

Eagerly, I raised my hand and shot a chi blast at the doors. As the others began to step forward to walk in I froze mid-step. That was weird…

'_The blast is coming back!'_

I jumped out of the way and watched it destroy the floor.

"Damn!" (Burter)

"It deflects chi beams!"(Jeice)

"Well thank you captain obvious!"

"Well that's just great!"(Ginyu)

I began to ponder what to do when out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement. I turned my head fully to see the Female jump in the air with her foot out.

'_Oh… I get it, take it down with force!'_

_(Tera's pov)_

As we walked through the doors, well, we kind of busted down the doors. It was kinda like a game, destroying the doors…

Soo anyway as we busted down the doors and killed the guards making our way to the big man. As we grew nearer my scouter began to show a power level off the charts and then… boom. My scouter exploded right of my ear. I growled.

'_Cheap trinket.'_

That's not all, I saw Vegeta's, Nappa's and Raditz's also explode from the high power level. The Ginyu's had the upgraded scouters and theirs didn't break. Maybe I should get the upgraded one. My thoughts were interrupted by one of the stronger guards.

"State you business. What do you want with Lord Judumba?"

I burst out laughing. I mean I have been traveling the universe and destroying planets for a while and I have heard some pretty dumb names but that was absolutely ridiculous. I mean his name actually has the word D-U-M-B in it! How _Dumb_, is that!

Glaring at me, Ginyu blasted the Jurnadian. As we continued walking my laughing turned into a smirk. Finally, we approached the door.

It was a large, brown double door. Behind it was supposed to be the toughest soldiers and the leader. I could probably take most of the soldiers, but not the leader.

'_He has a power level of 40,000 and, Damnit, Ginyu has one higher and Jeice and Burter probably do too. Well… at least I'm not the only one…'_

Prince Vegeta was the first to take a crack at the door. All the doors so far have been easy to break, just a simple chi blast. This one was a surprise…

Vegeta shot the energy ball right to the middle of the door. Expecting it to blow up, we all began to step forward. We were all very surprised to see the energy ball come right back at us.

"What gives?"

"If deflects chi beams!"

"Well thank you captain obvious!" I growled.

"Well that's just great."

'_Well… I guess we just have to take it down with force.'_ With that thought in mind I jumped forward with my foot put out. And guess what happened!_  
_

_******  
__(A/N- If you haven't figured it out than I'll just tell you this; I'm not telling you, you just gotta wait for the next chapter so there! Sorry!)_

_*__Jurnadian's__- The creatures/aliens that live on the planet Jurnada._

_* In case you didn't already know (because you might not) Ginyu (who in the show has a power level of 120,000 but right now has one of 113,500) (of course) is the strongest and the leader, and Jeice (for reasons I have yet to understand) is the second in command and second strongest (In Dbz his power level is 64,000 but now is 61,000). In third is Burter(in the show he has 60,000 but right now it is 57,300). Fourth place is Recoome(who in the show has 40,000 but at the moment has a power level of 38,000). And everybody's favorite (I am again, using dry sarcasm) Guldo (in the show has 10,500 but now has 9,000. He is only in the Ginyu force because of his special powers and they needed a fifth person to "complete" their pose) in last.  
_(A/N- There will be an update, every 2 days… At least for this week.)


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N**__-_ I am back! And I am begging for reviews, please don't flame this chapter but it is not going to be that great because the computer erased it and I had to rewrite it. Sorry! Oh and just a warning, no more updates on any of my stories until February 4th, then _every story _will get _a_ update. Check my profile for details.)

_**Chapter 12**_

_(Tera's pov)_

When my foot connected with the door I felt a sharp pain, but ignored it.

'_This is ridiculous! Who even makes a door like this! I mean… arggg! Hello, people want to break it down, gosh! Do you know how much power I put into that kick!'_ Oh and I bet you're wondering what happened. Do you think it broke down? Well would I be ranting about this if it did?

"Damn!" I muttered to myself as I landed back to the ground. A crack was all I managed to do. I growled to myself.

"Wow… I didn't think you were _That_ wea-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll finish you!" I growled.

He growled, "And just how are you going to do that? In case you've forgotten, I'm stronger."

'_Damn, he has me there!'_

I glared at him for a second thinking of a comeback, any comeback that I could say. When I had nothing I turned the other way.

" Uoy yhtlif akab*…" I muttered crossing my arms. I heard Nappa and Raditz laugh and out of the corner of my eye I could see the little Prince's mouth twitch in a amusement… almost a smile.

The Ginyu's on the other hand looked completely lost in confusion. _'Good!'_

"Hey Captain, How are we going to break the door down?" I turned back around when I heard the question being asked. Ginyu opened his mouth to answer Recoome but someone else spoke.

_(Vegeta's pov)_

"Damn!" I heard her mutter to herself. I was a little surprised. That must be one strong door…

'_Wonder why we didn't have one of those back at our royal palace…?' _I wondered.

"Wow…" I looked up at the Orange one who's name I believed to be, Jeice. He had a smirk on his face and was speaking to the Female. "I didn't think you were _That_ wea-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll finish you!" She growled out, clenching her fist. He growled at her, but kept his smirk.

"And just how are you going to do that? In case you've forgotten, I'm stronger."

'_I think he got her with that one… if he were to speak to me with that disrespect, I'd… I'd… well… forget it…'_

After a moment of glaring she turned her back on him and crossed her arms.

"Uoy yhtlif akab*…" she grunted carelessly. I saw/heard Nappa and Raditz let out laughs at her words. I cracked a small smile,

'_He does act like one!…'_

The other five seemed rather confused.

"Hey Captain," a voice said, "How are we going to break the door down?" I looked downwards and quietly growled to myself.

'_Damn! We don't have time for this! I want to get this damned trip over with already! Would someone just bust down the freakin door!'_ When I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. A thought occurred to me.

"I… I said that out loud… didn't I?"

_(Tera's pov)_

"Damn! We don't have time for this! I want to get this damned trip over with already! Would someone just bust down the freakin door!" He slowly looked up and looked quite confused.

'_He probably just voiced his thoughts… that's always embarrassing!'_

"I… I said that out loud… didn't I?" He asked timidly. I blinked. When No one answered I decided we had wasted enough time.

"He's right." I said speaking up. "Really we don't have forever so break down the door _Captain_ Ginyu!"

He glared at me.

"What do you think I was going to do?" he snarled. He looked from me to Vegeta. "Stupid Monkey's…" he muttered. I crossed my arms but didn't speak. Vegeta mumbled something along the lines of " Dumb ballerina…".

We watched as (and this was very painful to watch) Ginyu _performed_ a few poses before punching the door. Unlike mine, his hit caused the a lot more than one crack… followed by the door crumbling down.

'_No comment.'_

When we entered the room, there was pure chaos. The Jurnadian's were scattering around like ants while we were destroying everything in the palace. The first thing you noticed entering that room was the gigantic throne that the stone steps led up to. It actually looked quite nice, that is till Jeice blasted it.

I bet he did it on purpose to.  
I know it had to be destroyed, but I was just admiring it for a few seconds.  
'_The nerve!'_

Finally after a long time of destroying stuff we had nothing left. We took out the few Jurnadian's that were left and Ginyu took out the leader.

After we finished, we reported back to base, then we were back on our way to Planet Frieza 79*.

*****  
_*I bet your confused-__ This is (my version) Saiyan language. If you haven't figured it out, which I doubt you have, then just read each word in it's order backwards. If you still don't get it then, just this once, I will translate: "You filthy baka…"  
__*__Planet Frieza 79-__ that is the Planet that Vegeta went to after getting beat up on earth. It is where he stayed most of his time working under Frieza and also where Frieza stayed most of the time._

(A/N- I know this chapter was a little dull but the next two chapters are exciting (I hope!). Vegeta will begin training under Tera, also we meet someone we all know and… well… he only appeared for two episodes, but we will welcome in Cui… I think he'll be welcomed (sweat drop), bye!)


	14. Chapter 14

_**(a/n-**_ Hopefully, this one doesn't seem rushed like the last one. Please review!_**)**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_(Tera's pov)_

Finally, after _another_ long 6 hours we landed back on the planet. I jumped out of my pod, ready to head back to my room for a long shower.

'_Then I can get a big dinner and get mayb-'_

"Just where do you think you're going?" I turned around to face Ginyu with my hands on my hips.

"To my room, what do you think!" I shot back.

"You must be insane! Even someone with such a short attention span should know the after-mission duties we have by now!" he growled back. Before I could make a comeback, Jeice interrupted.

"And by that he means we have to report back to Lord Frieza. With your short attention span no one would expect you to remember! I mean it's so short-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ginyu yelled in synch with me. I glared at him and he glared right back. I grunted and turned around just as the other three Saiyan's were landing.

"You don't need me to help you report to Frieza. Surly even someone with your level of idiocity can handle it."

"You are not getting out of this!" he yelled appearing in front of me. I glared at him. The rest of the Ginyu force stared in silence.

'_Good! I don't think I could stand more than one!' _At that moment, the Saiyan's stepped out of their pods trying to figure out the scene before them.

I growled but sighed.

"If it'll make you SHUT UP(!) I'll go, goodness!" He smirked at my giving in. I growled and turned on my heel.

"Ha! You had to give into the Captain!" Jeice shouted. I growled and shook my head staring down.

"You know Jeice," I started.

"Here we go again…" I heard Burter mutter.

"I bet you the girl wins..." (Nappa)

"Well, duh! I'm not making a bet I know I'll lose!" Raditz whispered.

"…" (Vegeta)

I continued as if I had heard nothing, "Your depriving a village somewhere of an idiot!" I called over my shoulder, beginning to walk into the building towering over us. It made me feel so small…

'_Damn… I hate feeling small…'_

"Huh!" he huffed, "Looks like the monkey must have gotten up on the wrong side of the cage this morning!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, keep talking! Maybe someday, you'll say something intelligent!" I shot back.

"Well at least I'm not the ugliest creature on this planet!" he said flicking his hair back.

I rolled my eyes. _'And I thought Zarbon was vain…'_

"Everyone has the right to be ugly... But Jeice, I'm afraid you've abused the privilege!"

"Next time you shave, try stepping an inch or two closer to the razor!" When he said that, my hand immediately shot up to my upper lip. I growled when I realized he was laughing.

"What?" he taunted ceasing his laughter, "Out of ideas already?" I took a deep breath before mumbling;

"I esufer ot egagne ni a elttab fo stiw, sa I lliw ton ekat egatnavda fo eth deppacidnah…*"

For a second I thought I was seeing thing, even hearing things, when I saw Vegeta crack a real smile and even laugh.

'_Doesn't surprise me… he only laughs at insults!'_

"COULD YOU PLEASE TALK IN A LANGUAGE WE WILL ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND!" Jeice yelled, obviously annoyed that I insulted him in a language foreign to him. The other Saiyan's continued to laugh.

I ignored him as we neared Frieza's room in silence. I suddenly felt that uncomfortable feeling I get when someone stares at me. I whipped my head around just in time to see the Prince's eyes on me. I glared at him. I've been told that I can wipe out races with my glare. He looked down when he made eye contact with me… and I could have swore I saw him shiver.

We finally stopped in front of room A27 which was surprisingly open. We entered the room and immediately bowed, Ginyu force in front, and for some God forsaken reason I will never understand, us Saiyan's in the back.  
I wasn't complaining this time, I didn't need Frieza to even realize I was there, though I doubt it will slip past him.

"Lord Frieza, we are here to report that planet Jurnada was apprehended cleanly. The entire Planet is now empty of life and up for sale." Ginyu said, head lifted slightly, looking Frieza square in the eye.

I wonder how he did that.  
I purposely kept my eyes glued to the floor to avoid making eye contact with the tyrant. One glance in his eye and you wanted to kill yourself… That is… If he wasn't planning on doing that himself, which in most situations, he is.

"Oh and in such a short amount of time, I must say Ginyu, I am impressed." I glanced up. "I can always rely on you…" his gaze traveled towards us Saiyan's and my gaze returned to the floor.

'_One day… no matter what it takes… he'll be the one bowing down to me…'_

"And how did the Saiyan's do?" I could here the amusement in his voice. It was… Sickening…

"Fairly well, my lord…"

"Glad to hear that the monkeys are pulling their own weight."

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes at the comment. Out of the corner of my eye, I'm pretty sure I saw Vegeta flinch. Frieza's voice came again,

"You are dismissed," I almost let out a loud sigh of relief, but… "Ginyu force."

'_Damnit! So close!'_

"Thank-you lord Frieza" They chorused.  
The Ginyu force stood up and exited. But I have eyes, I saw the smirks that Ginyu and Jeice gave me.

'_Why I outta-'_

"So I see the four of you have met," I wasn't looking up, but I could just feel the malicious smile on his face. I hated it… so much.. "Have you all gotten acquainted?"

Still none of us spoke. I realized that, like me, all of them had their eyes glued to the floor, hoping desperately that someone else would speak. We all were still bowed in silence. I didn't dare move a single inch, I was getting uncomfortable, but it's been worse…

"I believe I asked a question." the voice he used caused us all to look to his face, only to see his eyes had been narrowed. I looked straight back down.

'_Stupid cowards…'_

"Yes. We have all met." Was my short reply. My head was now slightly raised and I was looking at Frieza from the corner of my eye. He looked satisfied enough and turned around back to us.

"Prince Vegeta… I've been giving some thought to promoting you three to the Elite's…" he started. I rolled my eyes.

'_Elite's? Them? I'd feel insulted to be ranked the same as them, for god's sake I was stronger than Raditz when I was… like… four! And Nappa…hmmph, some general… Vegeta…well I don't think I've ever seen him in battle, but his power level is pitifu-'_

"Thank-you Lord Frieza." he answered curtly. He glanced at me and smirked.

'_Fool. He wouldn't last a day with the Elite's' _

Frieza turned back to face us and looked straight at me. I held his gaze…

'_Ha! I knew it, I saw this coming, because of my little outburst. Hmmph, I'll take whatever he throws at me…'_

He opened his mouth to speak, but did not get a chance as one of the guards came rushing in.

"Lord Frieza *pant* In the meeting hall, everyone is waiting for you and the King sent me for you *pant*. He said to show up immediately My Lord."

Frieza made no movement for a moment and then turned back to face us.

"Monkeys, you are dismissed." I know I heard relived sighs from the other two idiots now.

"Thank you , Lord Frieza." we said in synch. We began to leave but then…

"Oh and Tera… I'd like to talk to you tomorrow… maybe over a spar, you know my regular time, hmm..?" I could just about feel the smirk.

'_Damnit! So close!'_

"Yes, my Lord." I closed my eyes silently loathing him.

When I stepped out Nappa and Raditz gave me sympathetic looks. The prince just stared at me. I was about to walk when Raditz put his hand on my shoulder. I roughly shrugged it off and glared.

"I don't need your pity!" I snapped storming off.

And I meant it… I didn't… a true Saiyan warrior would never take pity.

_**~*In the dining hall*~**_

_(Vegeta's pov)_

I looked around feeling very annoyed. Most of the people here were taller than me. That bothered me. In my first few days her, they treated me like trash. They stepped all over me! Some of them still do, but only a few! The others fear me! They know my wrath and know that I'll kill them.

'_Damnit! Nappa must've forgotten! I know he's an idiot, but this is ridiculous! What(?) are they making him cook it himself!'_ I shuddered at the actual thought of eating something cooked by Nappa. _'Disgusting!'_

Many more people passed my holding trays piled high with a variety of foods. This only raised my anger level. I growled and jumped up, stomping out of the dining hall making my way down the hall. I wasn't completely sure where I was going, but I didn't care.

'_I'll get my own food later! Hmmph, just get some training done till later…'_ I realized I had no clue where I was going but ignored the fact. I turned the hall when I was sure I spotted the training rooms. I assumed I was somewhere near my room then. I studied the rooms as I looked for an empty one.

'_Hmmm, they must have redecorated when I was gone…'_ I said noticing a difference in how they looked. Finally, when I was sure I had found an empty one I began to walk through the door. Well I opened the door ready to walk in when I collided with something… or rather, someone?

I rubbed my head and glared ahead only to be greeted right back with a glare.

'_This idiot doesn't know who he's messing with!'_

I chose that moment to study him a little better. He was a disgusting purple color and a bit taller than me- but so are most of the people here. He seemed to be a few years older than I…

"Well are you going to apologize or what?" He snapped me out of my trance as he stood up brushing off his clothes. I growled and stood also.

"_You_ will be the one doing the apologizing!" I corrected crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh really! Be aware, you are messing with an elite and stand no chance!"

'_Elite…? No wonder the training rooms looked different, I must be here in the Elite wing, again! How do I keep ending up here?"_

"Are you aware of who you are messing with? I am-"

"The monkey prince? Huh! I am very aware! Like I have not heard enough stories about the little brat Frieza's keeping around as his pet!" He began to laugh as if I wasn't even there.

I felt my blood boiling.

'_I will kill him with my own hands!'_

"If you're trying to pick a fight," I growled causing him to cease his laughter. "You will surely be dead in the end!"

"Since you insist in talking to me in such a manner, I will make you're death slow and painful, _Little_ prince!" with that he turned and trotted in to the training room with me close behind.

'_Hmmph, this will be enjoyable'_

_(Tera's pov)_

I was in a bad mood and didn't feel hungry.  
O-kay, that is not completely true, cuz actually, I was starving. But I didn't feel like eating so instead I decided to train. As I headed to the training rooms I heard sounds coming from them.

'_That's funny… no one trains this late._' True, it was very late and I'm the only one who trains at this late hour. No one else is as dedicated as me. Of course, they all live to be a slave for Frieza, the idiots.

I quietly slipped into the room, going completely unnoticed by the other two occupants. I was a little surprised to see Vegeta in here with…

'_Is that? … it is Cui!'_

I clicked my scouter and was very surprised to see that they were just about equal. Just about. I floated up into the air, hovering a few feet up.

'_This should prove to be an interesting battle…'_

They seemed to just stare at each other for a second before it began.

Vegeta dodged the first couple of blows before retaliating with a kick. Cui staggered back when Vegeta's foot connected with his gut. He reached up for him but wound up with empty air. He growled and looked around

"If you're trying to tire me out," he stared straightening out, "It'll never work!"

Vegeta appeared behind him and whispered cruelly in his ear.

"It's called strategy, you should try taking a few courses on it." Cui stiffened when he heard the dark voice in his ear. I rolled my eyes.

'_Like I said, they are all cowards.'_

He growled and swung around, ready to grab Vegeta's neck, but again, empty air. I almost laughed.

'_This is pitiful… Cui is stronger, but the idiot can't fight! Vegeta may be weaker… but he's at least heard of strategy and skill… too bad… he hasn't heard of any good ones.'_

Vegeta then proceeded to slam a punch into Cui's back. Cui cried out and whipped around, but once again Vegeta wasn't there. He was using his speed to his advantage.

'_Hmmm… I wonder which one of them will die first…'_

The tables began to turn when Cui was finally able to land a hit on Vegeta.

His attacks began to connect a lot more and became so much more vicious. He was visibly pissed. He aimed punches at Vegeta's stomach, they hit. He sent kicks to Vegeta's head, they hit. His back, they all hit!

Yikes! Not only was he stronger (that is in the least bit) but he was pissed.

Vegeta began getting desperate. All he needed was to catch his breath, charge his energy and get in one decent attack. And so he tried to get away, but it didn't work. Every place Vegeta turned, Cui was there hitting him.

Part of me was saying _'Stop the fight before it gets too serious!'  
_But the other, more convincing part said, _'Are you kidding! Now this is good entertainment. Enjoy the show!'  
__'I think I might just listen to that second one for now._'

He quickly wriggled out and hit Cui. His blow wasn't much, but it was enough to startle Cui. He had a few seconds to attack, and he made the best of it.

He began to charge up an attack and by the time Cui got his focus back he was in for a big surprise.

"Final Flash!"

Cui hit the floor with a thud, but got back up as soon as he could.

"Don't think you're winning this!" he snarled shooting into the air.

They engaged in a sky combat. Punches swinging and kicks flying, I wasn't sure who was hitting who!

Though, if you looked really close, you could tell who would win the fight. And I could tell easily.

'_What a disgrace!'_

I smirked and shook my head.

"Haaah!" both their voices yelled out.

_*Boom!*_

They both were sent flying into opposite walls. I heard a groan and even a moan as they moved from the dents they had left in the walls. They seemed to be frozen, glaring at each other.

I watched them for any signs that they would attack first- miniscule narrowing of the eyes, tensing of the muscles…

"Ready to die Little prince?"

"As if!" he laughed, "I won't be the one dieing today!"

"Laugh all you want, _Your highness,_ I'll be given the chance for the last laugh! And it will be over your lifeless body!"

Vegeta lowered his eyes in anger and in a second, a quick second, he was flying through the air and into the wall.

'_Fool! You should never lower your guard!'_

They began combat again. Cui cried out as he was knocked into the ground. When he jumped up Vegeta was their, but he was ready.

He sent a punch, kind of an upper cut, into the prince's gut. He then made a move for the prince's tail. What a stupid move.

Vegeta whipped around kicking the side of his neck causing him to fall to the floor in agony.

Vegeta then lifted Cui up by his neck. Now I wanted to laugh… I mean it doesn't really work if you strangle someone taller than you.

"Who will be killing who?" he questioned with a smirk tightening his grip.

"V- V- Vegeta...?" Was all the fool could manage to sputter out. He began to change to an odd, blue color.

I thought you turned purple when you were chocked? Whatever. I've strangled enough aliens to know that many of them had unique colors. Weird sometimes.

I decided to intervene now. As much as I wouldn't mind Cui dying, I had to give him a piece of my mind.

"Excellent fight!" I called out applauding softly.

_(Vegeta's pov)_

'_What the hell was she doing here and… just how long has she been there?'_

My grip unconsciously loosened around the kid's neck.

'_Not surprising, I'm killing someone who's name I don't know.'_

"How long have you been there?" I demanded.

She smirked, but ignored my question. I let go of his neck and he dropped to the floor.

"Answer me!" I commanded. I know I'm being very stupid but I want answers.

He got up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"T-Tera W- were you there for the whole fight?" He stammered.

'_So he knows her?'_

She seemed to glare at him…

"You should be absolutely ashamed. Why Frieza keeps you, I do not know. Huh, an Elite loosing to a 6 year old! I should have let him kill you, better yet, maybe I should do it myself!"

He almost whimpered.

"You're pitiful! Now get out before I change my mind and do away with you!" As soon as the words left her mouth he was at the door. Before exiting he glared at me.

"This is not over, Stupid monkey!" And with that, he was gone.

She glanced in my direction and rolled her eyes. She then turned to leave.

"You never answered my question…" I mumbled this, I hadn't meant for her to hear it, but…

"I saw the whole fight."

I looked up.

'_Damn!'_

"Shouldn't have lowered your defenses." She mumbled.

"I still gained control of the battle!" I growled back.

"But if that baka knew half a thing about fighting, you wouldn't have. A real Elite would have killed you!" I could hear amusement in her voice even though it was threat.

"No they would not because I-"

"_You_, in comparison to everyone else, are pretty weak. Had you a decent trainer, one who could fight, you would have killed him in an instant, whether he was stronger or not. But all you have is Nappa" she mused, "I admit you do have potential. Unlike them(Cui and Nappa), you don't rely completely on strength and know that skill and strategy are just as important. Too bad, you don't know any useful strategy's besides running away."

I growled in frustration.

"Like there is anyone on this damned planet who knows any better than me!"

"I do."

"But I couldn't learn anything from you! You'd just kill me!"

"True!"

"Even in a spar?"

"Depends. If I'm trying to teach you a lesson, then no. If I am trying to _Teach you a lesson_ then yes."

I thought for a moment.

"Are you suggesting you would train me?"

'_Great! She'll probably have me against that wall by my neck just for suggesting that!'_

She paused and seemed to think.

"Fine," she turned and smirked. "At least I would, but I doubt you could handle it."

"Of course I could! I am the prince of all Saiyan's!"

She kept her smirk.

"Since you insist… but don't be disapointed if you can't keep up. I play rough..."

"So do I!" I declared.

"Fine. Tomorrow, in my room and we will start… and it's Tera…"

I somehow wanted to cheer. She didn't seem like a half bad fighter and think of everything I could learn… it is better than being self trained… but wait-

'_This is the elite wing right…?'_

Zarbon's voice rung in my ear,

_~* Flashback*~_

_I looked up and was surprised to see Zarbon. I heard her growl,_

"_What do you know about the destruction of planet Vegeta?"_

"_A lot more then you ever will." he said turning._

'_How long had he been there?' He suddenly turned to me._

"_Leave now monkey Prince!" he growled, "And __**do not return **__here!"_

_~*End of flashback*~_

'_The three days in isolation had been horrible. How am I supposed to come back to train, I shouldn't even be here now!'_

"How can I come train, I'm not allowed here!"

She stopped only inches away from the door and sighed.

"Don't worry about that. They'll let you in if they know that I want you here."

She then continued to walk.

"How are you so sure?" I questioned.

"Because they know I'll be angry if they don't listen to me." she answered.

"What if they want to upset you?" It's not like they wouldn't. all of Frieza's men hate the Saiyan's.

'_It's because we are superior to them! Or perhaps because Frieza favors us…'_

"They won't!" Her voice had kind of an edge now, but I ignored it.

"What makes you so sure of that?" I prodded.

She stopped right in front of the door. Even though her back was to me I could tell she had closed her eyes. When she spoke I heard the anger and hatred intertwined with her words,

"Because Frieza wouldn't upset his pet monkey."

_*****  
*Saiyan translation: Lucky you, I'm in a good mood so I will translate for you. Tera just said to Jeice, "I refuse to engage in a battle of wit's, as I will not take advantage of the handicapped…" Don't you just love her?  
_**(a/n-**_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope how long it is makes up for the past chapters and how short the next chapter is, (it's not that short but not that long. Honestly my computer erased this chapter but when I had to write it out I decided why not add more (like the whole beginning) this chapter originally started at __**"In the dining hall"**__ and then this little humor part and then the fight with Cui But I cut that out, I like it more now! Please tell me if I did Frieza right… I was very nervous about doing his character. And now he's gonna show up again… any tips on him (I'll take any advice! I am not completely sure how he would act. Help!)?_**)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N**__-_ Hope you enjoy it. I tried to make this one long too. And if you read the last chapter well, you will realize _someone_ (a certain character) is forgetting something very important. Please review!)

_**Chapter 14**_

_(Vegeta's pov)_

When she left the room, I couldn't help but think…

'_She's so much like me. She feel's the same way I do…'_

Frieza's pet. His play thing. That's all I've ever been, some cheap entertainment. Always makes me sick. She was a lot like me…

"Hmmph.." I mumbled to myself. I decided I was still going to do my late night training.

'_I will definitely be able to handle whatever training she has planned!'_

_~*__**Later that night**__*~_

I trotted back into my room in exhaustion. I had been up training for more than half the night and the dining hall had been out of food! The hunger definitely did not make my situation out much, I was tired and hungry.

"Prince Vegeta!" Raditz exclaimed right as I walked in.

"What?" I growled quite irritably.

"Where have you been me and Nappa have been looking all over for you! He said you just disappeared…." he trailed off

I glared. "Well I find it that I can disappear whenever I wan-"

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa yelled entering the room.

"Would you all stop yelling!" I screamed. They looked shocked for a second, then Nappa spoke angrily.

"Vegeta! Where did you go out to? I came back with a whole bunch of food and you were gone! Do you know what I went through in that line, and for nothing!"

I ignored him and made my way to the bathroom.

"I was… busy." I answered half-heartedly.

"doing what? I was ordered to be your protector, I should know." I rolled my eyes.

"I was battling with some Elite, if you must know." I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving the other two stupdified.

_(Tera's Pov)_

I was not actually completely sure about that last part. I mean, Frieza shouldn't mind me making contact with him. He did send us on a mission together right?

So all I have to do to make this work is… keep him from Dodoria and Zarbon… shouldn't be _to_ hard…

_**~*The next day*~**_

I was on my way back to my room after breakfast when I was unfortunate enough to run into Zarbon.

"Well, if it isn't the monkey! Pick out any fleas today?" he inquired with mockery. I bit my tongue, I knew when I couldn't handle a fight, I know my own limits. I grunted away, but he continued to follow me down the hall, sending insults my way.

"What? Feeling too high and mighty to answer me?" I continued to ignore him. Seeing this he flashed in front of me blocking the way with a smirk. I exhaled and clenched my fist.

"Excuse me." I said darkly.

"Ohhh, look who's finally showing some respect for their superiors!" He commented, clearly amused. I growled and brushed past him, hoping he wouldn't stop me. And he didn't, but he did follow.

"What did the monkey have a bad day?" he continued following and insulting me. I continued trying to ignore him.

"What going to take a bath? You really should, those fleas love your dirty tail." he said as we neared my room. When I got there I stepped in and turned to face him.

"Yes, actually I am taking a bath! You should try it and while your at it wash your hair!" I growled. I then smirked, "I'm afraid it's green!"

_**[Slam]**_

I was _overjoyed_ when he didn't open the door back.

'_If I'm really lucky, he won't be around when I start training the Prince.' _I laughed loudly to myself thinking about it. Honestly, I doubt he'll be able to handle the training I have planned. But he's too proud to quit…

_(Zarbon's Pov)_

I was just leaving my room when I noticed the monkey girl.

'_She seems to be in a good mood… we can't have that now can we?'_

And indeed, her mood seemed to be wrecked the second she noticed me coming in her direction.

"Well, if it isn't the monkey!" I started. I could already see the anger radiating off of her. "Pick out any fleas today?" I continued mocking her. She grunted in response.

'_Typical, feeling in charge is she?'_

"What? Feeling all high and mighty to answer me?" she continued walking as if I wasn't even there. '_No worry's.'_

Knowing I was much faster, I flashed in front of her. She looked startled for a moment, but only a moment. She was quick to cover it up with anger. She let out a breath and balled her hands into fist.

"Excuse me." she growled. _'Well that's a new one!'_

"Ohhh, look who's finally showing some respect for their superiors!' I mused. She growled and brushed past me. I didn't stop her. It would be much more fun to bother her all the way to her room.

"What?" I continued. "Did the monkey have a bad day?" She didn't answer me.

We grew nearer to her room and I continued my insults.

"What going to take a bath? You really should, those fleas rally love your dirty tail." she pretended to not care what I said, but I saw her flinch at the last one. I smirked to myself. She walked into through the doorway of her room and whipped around to face me and growled,

"Yes, actually I am taking a bath! You should try it and while your at it wash your hair!" She smirked triumphantly at me, "I'm afraid it's green!"

Next thing I know I'm staring at a closed door and the smirk is no longer on my face.

I growl to myself and make my way back to my own room.

'_Stupid monkey… there is nothing wrong with my hair… right? This is ridiculous, of course not!'_

Walking back to my room, I noticed something flash in the hall straight ahead.

'_Was that…? No couldn't be! Maybe I'll investigate!'_

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I panted quietly to myself keeping my back pressed against the wall.

'_That was too close! He could have saw me! I have to be more careful…'_

I peeked around the corner and was surprised to see him coming my way.

Thank god he had his head up or he would have seen me!

I ran down the hall keeping my feet light on the ground, not making a sound. I saw her room and ran to the door.

'_Damnit, he's going to turn that corner in a second and see me!'_

Thank god that girl never locked her door or I would have been dead.

I slammed the door as I entered the room panting.

'_That sure was clo-'_

I almost screamed out in when the sudden pain hit my neck and _('this is not the first time')_ I found myself being slammed against the wall.

Is it me or does this sound all too familiar?

My air supply was running short and I was sure I was going to lose consciousness.

'_Why does this keep happening?'_

The pressure on my neck was suddenly gone and _she_ was.. Laughing?

I growled at her.

"I fail to see humor in the situation!" I growled.

She stopped and released me.

"Ever heard of knocking Vegeta?" she asked, obviously amused at my anger.

"I was being hunted down!" I snapped. "My god! Do you like strangling the life out of me?"

She looked down at me smirking.

"Well if you can't handle that, then you might as well not have come!" she said turning.

I immediately jumped up.

"That was nothing for me! Are we going to start or not?" I asked. She turned back scolding.

"Not in my room! Haven't you injured it enough?" she said pointing to a crack in the wall.

I remembered that crack, I made it when I tried sparring with her.

_~*Flashback~*_

"_Fight me for real!" I growled. I charged at her with a kick, she moved to the side before I could even realize it. I ended up kicking the wall and making both a crack and a loud noise._

"_Great, he broke my wall." I heard her mumble._

"_Wouldn't have broken it if you stayed still!"_

_~*End of Flashback~*_

I smirked at the memory.

"Well if you had just stayed st-"

"Ughh! just forget it! Come on!" she said opening the door.

"No!" I cried out in hushed alarm. "Zarbon's out there! He almost saw me."

"Hmm," she shrugged and opened the door. Just my luck, no really, my luck, he wasn't there. And soo we left the room, ready to begin training.

~*_**A few minutes later**_*~

_(Tera's Pov)_

He stood across from me in the training room, down in a fighting stance.

I never signed up to give fighting lessons to a 6 year old so I really don't know how most trainers started theirs. I usually just beat mine up, now I just train myself, save those few times I have to spar against Zarbon, Frieza or Dodoria(I wouldn't exactly call it sparring though). So I'll just go with the flow.

"We are going to start off with a simple spar. I want to see your abilities." I said dropping into my own fighting stance.

The spar started with him charging at me I flew up immediately and we began to throw punches and kicks.

'_He must be realy trying hard!''_ the thought hit me the same time as his fist did. Although he was much weaker than me, he was giving me a pretty decent spar. Of course I was holding back but he was doing exceptionally fine. Time to turn it back up.

"Hahh!" I yelled out as I kicked his stomach directly causing him to slam into the ground. He stayed there for a brief moment before picking himself up slowly.

I crossed my arms across my chest and began to land.

He rubbed his back and winced at his own touch.

"That hurt," he mumbled.

"Well of course it did!" I spat, "Count yourself lucky I didn't attack you when you were down! An enemy would have you dead in an instant! I knew you couldn't handle this training…"

"Yes I can!" He argued, "I was taken off guard I didn't know you were that str-"

"Well you can't be taken off guard in a fight!" I yelled back.

'_Damn brat! Why did I agree to this?'_

He charged at me throwing kicks and punches. I dodged each of them with ease.

I elbowed him and he kicked my neck. I gasped out in surprise for a second before he punched my stomach. It surprised me when he pulled back his own fist as if I had hurt him.

I looked down at his fist and burst out laughing. He glared up at me.

"Who taught you to punch like that?" I demanded.

He answered hesitantly.

"I taught myself, but it's not wrong! You can't punch wrong."

I smirked.

"Oh really is that so?"

I grabbed his fist in my hand studying it. He looked like he wanted to pull it back, in fear that I might break his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"When you make a fist your thumb should be outside of your other fingers, otherwise, you'll break your thumb with a single punch. Therefore injuring yourself." I informed him.

"Oh." he answered, probably embarrassed.

"Resume the spar." I said letting go of his fist.

And so we continued. The sparring session went on for hours. We faught, I studied him and pointed out some simple mistakes in his form.

After a few hours it had gotten late, but we were still going at it.

I wiped sweat from my forehead, thinking of what else I had to teach him.

"Do you know the power ball technique?" I questioned.

"No, I never learned it… what is it?"

I smiled.

"It's an artificial moon that sends off-"

"Oh! When there's no moon and you want to be an Oozaru! I've heard of it!"

I rolled my eyes. We had had little conversation during the sparring session and all I learned was he couldn't hold his tounge, sometimes.

"Are their any other Elite's weaker than me that I could fight?" He questioned eagerly.

"Sure there are lot's. I don't eveb know why they are considered Elite's. Frieza _spars _with most of them and they usually end up de-" I didn't finish my sentence because I had completely frozen up. I think the Prince realized the same thing I had because he was also petrified.

'_I can't believe I forgot… I was supposed to go spar with Frieza!'_

(A/N- Ooooo! Is it getting good or what? Please review! I still am asking for any tips on Frieza, his fighting style maybe? I need at least a few tips on Frieza before i can post the next chapter, please?)


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N**__-_ I am trying my best to make every chapter as long as I can possibly stretch it! I feel really sad writing this chapter, as well as the next, but I have to admit it was kind of fun… Be prepared for some serious torture, well, you know how Frieza and Zarbon fight….. Any questions, comments, please state in review! )

_**Chapter 15**_

_(Tera's Pov)_

'_How could I be so stupid! Who forgets something like that? Dead people, that's who!'_

I turned to face the doorway, ready to bolt out.

'_Just how late am I?'_ I wondered. Not that it matters, 10 minutes late and he would already be freaking out.

'_How nice! I bet it'll be more painful than usual…'_

"We'll pick up tomorrow, Vegeta. I have to go, and now!" I called over my shoulder, making my way, quickly out of the room. He began to follow me also at a quick pace.

"I want to come too." he said, catching up.

I growled, but didn't bother to protest.

After a while, when I was out of the training area, I resorted to jogging… Ok, fine, running.

We were probably 3 hallways away and we didn't pass a single clock! For all I know I was an hour late!

'_Hmmm… What was number 5 on my list of Pros*, Oh that's right, "Suffering will make me a stronger person." Huh! If that's true, maybe after this I'll have a power level of 10,000!'_

Busy with my thoughts, I failed to pay attention to where I ran. Silly me.

**[Crash]**

In a few seconds I found myself flat on my butt on the floor and I was pretty sure I had a concussion.

I rubbed my head and growled looking forward, ignoring the tap I felt on my back, with a glare. I wasn't too surprised at what I saw, only a little. I mean, I knew Zarbon was hard-headed but this is ridiculous!

"Damnit!" I growled standing up.

He glared at me for a second, also getting off. When he was up he towered over me and smirked.

"Just the person I was looking for."

I growled at him.

"What do you want! Can't you see that I'm busy!"

He sneered, "You know," The smirk returned to his face, "Lord Frieza doesn't like to be kept waiting, he had to send me to come find you. What a sha-"

"Well pretty boy," I interrupted, "As you can see, I am well aware and on my way there now! So if you would just get out of my way-"

"Of course! I would love to go back and watch Lord Frieza beat the crap out of you!"

I growled again and shoved past him, momentarily forgetting that I was with someone else.

"Move!" I yelled, as I pushed past him past him.

'_Damn! I hate that freak!'_

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

As we sped up my thoughts wandered. I had only seen Frieza _spar_ with a person once… I never see him around anymore.

'_Knowing him, he'll probably be very upset that she's late… I hope… I hope that he doesn't…I don't want to see her die…'_

I had only known her for a short while and now she was training me. If this keeps up… I'll be strong enough to take out Frieza by the time I'm an adult! Still she was the first person on this shi- no, in my entire life to not hate me or fear me. That's what I usually receive from others… hate… fear… or both…sometimes just respect (my father and mother) she's different.

I should have been paying attention to where I was running, I barley realized I was running directly behind her. I realized this when she crashed into something, and me still running, bumped into her and fell down. She rubbed her head for a second, before standing up.

"Damnit!"

I stood also directly behind her. I opened my mouth to speak but froze when I noticed the glaring figure that she had bumped into.

'_Shit!'_ I inwardly groaned.

"Just the person I was looking for." he said with smirk planted on his face. Something good actually occurred to me at that moment.

'_He doesn't even know that I'm here! He can't see me, well that… or he's stupid…'_

My thoughts were interrupted by her growl,

"What do you want?" she barked, "Can't you see I'm busy!" I glanced back at his face to see a sneer.

"You know," The smirk was, again, on his face, "Lord Frieza doesn't like to be kept waiting, he had to send me to come find you. What a sha-"

"Well pretty boy," she interrupted, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest, "As you can see, I am well aware and on my way there now! So if you would just get out of my way-"

"Of course!" he cried in mocking delight, "I would love to go back and watch Lord Frieza beat the crap out of you!" She growled at him.

"Move!" she commanded in a yell and not waiting for an answer, she shoved past him and continued down the hall.

Leaving me right here in the open.

For a second, his smirk remained on his face, until he noticed me, that is.

For a second his face showed question, and then anger. He must have put the pieces together and figured out that I had been back in the Elite wing, directly disobeying his orders.

In a quick second, I was gripped by the throat and lifted up in the air, my feet dangling beneath me, until I was face to face with him. He growled at me and I tried my best to stay expressionless.

"I warned you little monkey Prince!" he hissed, "I said not to come back here!"

Before I could even give thought to an answer, he punched me with such an insane force in the face and then gut, making it impossible for me to cry out.

My body had already been aching from the non-stop training I had done today… this was definitely not helping!

I watched as the smirk reappeared on his face. He slowly turned me around and growled in my ear,

"This is what happens when you disobey me!"

He then proceeded to smashing his knee into my back, causing me to let out a gasp. I heard his chuckle as he continued, repeatedly slamming his knee against my back. He then stopped and began to repeatedly slammed me against the wall, shattering my ribs.

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my now bloody lips. I had been biting them to prevent any sound from escaping my throat, that didn't work too well.

"I can't believe you are the best the Saiyan's could produce!" he growled, now holding me by the tip of my flamed hair. "You are just as weak as your father, but what else to expect from a bunch of Monkeys!" he then grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back. In alarm, I began to struggle and twist to get it loose, this went wrong; ending with me dislocating my own arm. He let go of my hair now holding me by the face. He began to crush my face, and it was not possible for me to make a sound.  
He stopped for a second before smashing my forehead against his causing me to holler out in pain.

'_Damn, he has a hard head!'_

Blood dripped from my forehead down my face… like they were replacing the tears that I refused to cry. He then dropped me on the floor, chuckling darkly to himself.

I struggled to my feet and faced his direction, clenching my teeth.

I don't know whether I was more shocked or fearful to see he was not there.  
_'Bu... but he was just-'_  
I suddenly felt a light grip on my most sensitive area, causing me to whimper again. I slowly turned my head, but before I could see him completely, he spoke.

"I wonder what you would look like without this useless limb?" he pondered aloud. I looked over to see him gripping it and smirking wickedly at me.  
Fear began to overflow me, no one had ever threatened to tear off my tail. I gasped as he tightened his grip. I began crying out as I fell to my knees, but before he could pull a chi blast came whizzing over his head and past mine. We turned our heads in the direction of which it came to see a glaring Tera. She looked pissed.

"That would have done nothing even if it had hit me, monkey!" Zarbon snorted.

"Oh really!" she said narrowing her eyes, yet they showed amusement and a smirk appeared on her face. "You really should have taken my advice on doing something about your hair." That's when I noticed the smell of burning hair.

Zarbon's hands immediately dropped my tail and reached to touch the top of his head. His hair was slightly singed, and he was not happy about that. He stood from his former crouching position and glared at her beginning to get closer.

"You are going to pay for this you little-" She put up one finger to stop him.

"You can't Zarbon. I am Lord Frieza's sparring partner today and he will be greatly displeased if you get in the first hit." She said with her smirk fading very slowly. He growled.

"Fine. But I will be enjoying the show that this _spar_ puts on!" He said smirking as her's faded completely. With that he flicked his braid and fled to be with Frieza.

She stared off in his direction for a moment before motioning for me to come. I walked the fastest I could, cradling my arm and tail in pain, while she continued to Lord Frieza's private training room.

After walking in silence, we finally arrived there. We stopped outside the door. She turned to look at me for a second she just stared at me, taking in my appearance.

"Move your tail." she commanded. I was confused for a second but decided to listen. I just about freaked out after that.

"I… I can't." I said slowly.

In fact, I couldn't even feel it!

"I guessed that." she mumbled. "It's dislocated as well as your arm." she said motioning to the arm that now stayed limp at my side. She shrugged. "Your lucky he didn't rip it off." I nodded.

"Th… than-" I started.

"No!" she said holding her hand up. "No _thank-you's_. I did it for my own gain." I saw a slight tug in amusement at her mouth.

"What gain was that?" I questioned. She snorted, I noticed her tail tightening around her waist.

"Someone will have to drag me back to the regeneration tanks." she said simply, frowning.

She placed her hand on the door knob and sighed, before we entered the room.

_***  
__Pros__- In chapter 2 (after the prologue) Tera listed the Pro's and Con's of living on Frieza's ship, this is one of them._

_(a/n-_ I still, really need help on writing Frieza! Tips on how he will act (obviously pissed? I have the fight planned out, but not the dialogue and how Frieza will act and you know… Please review! Oh and by the way, their is a spoiler **_[SPOILER ALERT] _**on my profile about Tera and this story. If you really want to know more about her then go ahead. if you don't like spoiler's then you don't have to. that paragraph will have more information about the story on it weekly.)


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N**-_ I'm surprised I got to update today, I wasn't planning on updating until next month! I might not be able to update till next week during the break (and then we might be in DBZ!) though. Anyway it pained me to write this (although it was pretty fun), but I tried to make it so that you could picture the scene. It was also really hard to write, which is why it took so long! Please review!)_

**Chapter 16**

_(Tera's Pov)_

The first thing I noticed when I walked in the room was that their would be an audience. Not just Vegeta, but I noticed the Ginyu force all in one corner. All five of them looked beaten and banged up.

My best guess is that Frieza got bored and decided to spar with each of them.

'_Wow! I am late enough for him to have sparred with every member of the Ginyu force… dang-it lord please help me!'_

The second thing I realized was that I was already weakened. I had just been training all day and now, I was going to _spar_ with Frieza. And not just the normal, cruel Frieza that enjoys the pain of others, but a very, pissed off Frieza that I snapped at a few days ago, and that, is bad!

Burter was the first to notice us.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." he growled obviously angered at the beating he took on my expense. I flashed a quick smirk at him, he deserved it.

"She has the monkey Prince with her too." Jeice noted quietly.

When we had been standing outside the door I had thought about going in and telling Vegeta to come in a few minutes after me but, I just don't see how that makes a difference. Zarbon probably told Frieza what had happened in the hallway anyway.

I slightly kicked Vegeta, my way of telling him to go somewhere else. He looked unsure for a second, but scurried off into a corner opposite from the Ginyu force. I watched him go and wasn't too surprised to see them walk in his direction after a moment. Figures they would gang up on him. I could have helped, no, I would have helped (not that it would have made much of a difference), but I have bigger things to worry about. Bigger things, being Frieza, and so I continued across the room.

Frieza stood at the other end of the room, the wall behind him. He stood straight up, with his hands inches away from his side, Oh and he was not smiling.

Zarbon and Dodoria stood on either side of him, smirking wickedly at me. Something told me he hadn't been in a good mood to begin with… I was just adding to his bad mood and my own pain. As soon as I got in front of him I dropped to my knees.

'_God, I hate this part!'_

"Please forgive me Lord Frieza," _'I don't want his forgiveness!' _"I was training and lost track of time. I completely forgot about the tort… er… appointment. I am sorry." _'No! No I am not!'_

Head still facing the floor, I looked up only moving my eyes. He still didn't look happy. This pleased me. How dumb.

"Get up, filthy monkey!" he spat, "The sparring session is beginning." He walked past me slowly to another part of the room, opposite of me.

"Oh, joy!" I muttered, getting up.

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I sped away to the corner, away from the Ginyu force, hoping they wouldn't come near me_. _

'_Here is a lesson in life; Hoping get's you absolutely no where.'_

As they got closer and closer, I gained a sudden interest in my boots.

"Well, if it isn't the prince of all Monkeys!" Ginyu 'Greeted'.

"We were not monkeys! My race was a warrior race, we were strong!" I growled keeping my eyes on my boots.

"Oh yeah, then why are they all dead!" They all began laughing as my anger boiled up. I was just about ready to jump and start pounding they're faces in _(a/n- …)_ when a slight movement caught my attention as well as theirs. I watched as Frieza advanced to another part of the room and the girl seemed to be getting up off her… knees?

'_What was she doing on her knees? She wouldn't do something like that…'_

_(Tera's Pov)_

Ever since I was brought onto this ship I had constantly had to endure these _'spars'_ with Frieza. After a while, I figured out how things worked and that it would always end the same.

But it wasn't all bad because I found a way to use these spars to my advantage. They always started off the same, I attack he either lets me hit just to tease me or he dodges, but usually I hit. Then he gets into it and I'm some kind of… of stress relief, he takes out all his anger on me, then I end up being dragged viciously to a regeneration tank for the night. It never gets me too close to death though, he knows it will only make me stronger. That is why these aren't _too_ frequent. Only when he is really angry or I have done something wrong…

I was going to use it to my advantage as usual. I would simply hit him in new places and see if I could find any weak spots, that will make it easier and more exciting the day I become stronger and get my vengeance by killing him. I was planning my revenge since I was probably 6... Not an activity most 6 year olds do, but I enjoyed it.

'_One day his neck will be under my boot… and I will enjoy every second of it!'_

I clenched my fist, deciding which angle to attack at. He was glaring at me.

'_I was right! He is pissed!'_ I sighed to myself. This was new. Usually when he was pissed he headed straight for me and I got nothing in. But… I suppose I shouldn't be complaining… _'I guess it's now or never…'_

I charged at him, throwing my fist out for a direct punch to the gut. I hadn't tried the gut yet so why not? I was surprised when my fist hit nothing at all… as if he wasn't even there.

I blinked and pulled my fist back.

'_Is my mind playing tricks on me… or did that really just happen..?'_

"Giving up already?"

I jumped and stumbled back into a fighting stance at the sound of his voice.

'_H- How did he get back there?'_

I was now facing him in a fighting stance only inches away. I growled but his expression of anger, and pure hatred never changed.

"Hiiiyaaaa!" I yelled out as I brought my foot up for a solid kick to… a certain area of his neck. Honestly, I was only half surprised when he caught my foot. This trick never worked. It amused him sometimes… other times like this rare occasion it only angered him further.

'_Feh, and the "fun" begins.'_

He grasped my foot, his grip getting tighter and tighter as he pulled it higher above the ground. Oh, how I wanted to just punch him in the face…

In a second he swung me behind him and slammed me into the cold, hard ground, causing me to bite down on my tongue. Not that it made a difference. I would have to bite my tongue anyway to stop myself from screaming.

I felt more of my ribs shatter on my impact with the ground. I was suddenly wishing I had done the stupid thing in going to the regen tank before coming here and making him wait longer.

I growled as I slowly brought my body off the floor with my hands as if doing a push-up. Before I could stand a great pressure suddenly fell onto my head. My head slammed back onto the hard floor and I could taste the salty blood in my mouth, but I did not open my mouth and scream as much as I wanted to. I refused to give him the pleasure.

His foot smashed and smothered the side of my head into the ground. I heard chuckles coming from a corner of the room. The Ginyu force I suppose…

He applied more pressure onto my head and I could feel it pounding. A kid, Saiyan or not, could only take so much pain before they started to scream and beg and he knew this. I knew I would cave in sooner or later but I was going to try everything I could to prevent it from happening period.

"Filthy monkey! How dare you, keeping me waiting! I wonder," His foot was now pushing my head into the ground so much harder than before. I began coughing up blood and the pain in my head was really starting to get to me. His voice was an angry, loud shout now, "JUST WHY DO I KEEP YOU ALIVE!" More pressure applied. I swear I could hear my skull cracking. If it wasn't for the fact that I began to choke on the blood that now filled my mouth, I would have been screaming.

'_Stop! Stop! Please stop!'_ The thinking only made it hurt soo much more. The pressure finally stopped completely. He had lifted his foot up and I had the hopeful thought that I was now going to slip into unconsciousness and maybe, it would be over.

But no.

I knew him to well.

He was going to drag it out, keep me in pain as long as possible.

His foot came crashing down so suddenly, the pressure seemed to be doubled! I couldn't hold it in any longer. When his foot crashed into my skull this time, he got what he wanted.

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I watched every move that was made. She walked closer to him and stared, probably trying to figure out who would charge first. He glared at her, hard. She clenched her fist and stood still for a second and then sighed. She jumped up and charged at him with her fist extended. I was almost excited to see his response to her punch, I was almost sure it would hurt him… but….

She looked completely confused and in a second…

Frieza appeared out of nowhere right behind her! I let out a small gasp, I was almost sure it went unheard, I didn't let it out on purpose, it just escaped. Ginyu chuckled.

"Stupid monkey," he mumbled. I was about to retort but my attention was turned back to the fight at the sound of Frieza's voice.

"Giving up already?"

She jumped up in shock and stumbled back, almost losing her footing. She regained her composure quickly though, and dropped into a fighting stance. He continued to stare her down. It seemed to, for some reason, bother her and she growled at him.

She let out a yell and brought her foot up to his neck.

'_Pressure points..? Smart!'_

I almost stopped breathing when Frieza stopped her foot, only inches away from his neck, he caught it. He began to crush it in his hand, also lifting it higher, only making it harder for her to stand. She had her teeth clenched and her anger was visible. She grunted in surprise when he lifted her foot and swung her behind his back, into the ground. I winced.

I remembered giving her a rough punch to her ribs and I had broke one or two, so that must've hurt. She slowly struggled to lift herself from the ground.

I was surprised when Frieza suddenly flashed to her side. She was just getting up when he lifted his foot.

'_H- he… He wouldn't!'_

He would.

And he did.

He brought his foot down and crushed her head into the ground. I don't think she would have screamed even if she could have.

I could see what she was doing.

She wasn't allowing herself to scream.

She wasn't allowing him pleasure.

Of course, he noticed too.

Which is just another reason to his anger.

I heard a sound next to me. I glanced to the side to see the Ginyu members chuckling.

"It's not funny!" I growled.

"Oh but it is, Princeling." Ginyu said smirking at me.

'_Damn! I hate when they call me that!'_ I opened my mouth to retort but Jeice spoke before me.

"And it's not long before she cracks and starts screaming," he said smirking in the direction of the battlefield. "That's how it always ends."

It hit me like a punch to the face and my draw dropped

'_Always? So… this is some kind of regular activity?' _Judging from the appearances of the Ginyu's, I guessed they had gotten the same treatment, just not as bad… or perhaps since they were stronger.. But wait! _'That means when he promotes me to Elite… That'll be me getting pumbled!' _

I gulped as he smothered her face under his foot. If that was me, I would have lost consciousness a long time ago.

I saw him push down harder and harder, with more force and I could almost feel it. She was clenching her teeth and eyes in pain, but she didn't make a sound. And Frieza continued to get angrier.

"Filthy Monkey! How dare you keep me waiting!… I wonder…" he paused to push her head further into the ground now creating a dent in it. She opened her mouth, probably to retort, but began to choke and ended up coughing up blood. "JUST WHY DO I KEEP YOU ALIVE?" I winced at his loud voice, my sensitive ears ringing in response.

She groaned, that was probably the first sound she made, not counting the chocking sound, and she probably didn't even know. More blood dripped down to the ground and she was gasping for air as the blood dripped from her mouth.

He suddenly lifted his foot up from her face. She let out one last cough and a somewhat relieved sigh. She looked about to pass out as her eyes slowly closed.

'_Well at least it's ov-'_

I paused mid thought and watched in shock as Frieza lifted his foot and send it back down so quickly I couldn't even see. Right then, the moment Frieza's foot crushed into her scalp Frieza got what he had so badly wanted.

The silence was broken with her loud shriek of pain. I shut my eyes and reached up to cover my ears but they were grabbed and pulled behind my back so fast it took a while for me to comprehend what exactly had happened. I turned my head and opened my eyes to see the "Four Eyed frog face" restraining me. He smirked wickedly at me.

'_I didn't think he was this fast… or strong!"_

"Cut it out!" I growled at him. I pulled and struggled but he just pulled me back. Hard. And with a tight grip.

I hollered out in pain at the pain that shot through my body. I then whimpered as I fell to the ground on my knees. I heard the Ginyu's laugh and I could've swore I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room in Zarbon's direction. I didn't bother trying to struggle out of his grip. It would be no use now. With one dislocated arm and one that I was sure was now broken, that would get me nowhere and I knew it.

I was on my knees being restrained and forced to watch/listen to the torture show going on before me.

'_I knew they were sick but… this is… Tyrannical cruelty!'_

_(Tera's Pov)_

Absolutely nothing was going through my mind as I let out the scream. I just let it out completely and ignored everything. Or at least everything that could possibly be ignored. I couldn't ignore the pain that I was feeling. I was seeing nothing but the color red. My scream died down and my head was pounding fast and hard as well as my heart. I once again found myself hoping desperately that it was over.

"Uhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a holler of pain interrupted my silent plea. A very familiar holler of pain. A whimper was the next sound I heard right before laughter.

My eyes shot open and I saw Vegeta on his knees looking down, face showing pain and … fear?

'_Damnit! This is why I didn't want him here in the first place!'_

Before I could think of something to do (if possible) Frieza's foot lifted from my head, only to slam into my stomach, sending me flying into a wall. I groaned in pain, but didn't speak.

I heard Vegeta cry out again but had no other choice but to ignore it.

"Stupid monkey!" he yelled stomping on my chest. Bones were breaking and even coming out of my flesh… in ways that they should not.

"Ung!" was all I managed out as more blood came from my mouth.

"What gave you the idea that you could barge into MY throne room and demand answers when I could end you life in an instant!"

I sputtered more blood over the floor and clenched my eyes in pain. He lifted me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. I brought my hands to his wrist as if trying to get him off, ignoring the pain that shot through them.

'_Is is just me or is this scene a little familiar?' (a/n- See chapter 2)_

I choked, gasping for breath as he tightly squeezed my neck. The screams of pain I was hearing from Vegeta's direction seemed to get farther and farther away as everything became blurry and I was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Don't go to sleep on me now!" I gasped for air again as one fist smashed against my face. His grip on my neck loosened but this time I didn't bother hoping it was over, because I knew that it wasn't.

His fist collided with my gut next, taking whatever breath I had left away. His next move, elbowing my forehead, caused me to cry out in pain and pure agony. He laughed. I could barley see his smirk through the blood dripping into my eyes, but I knew very well that it was there.

"I just wonder why you're so WEAK!" he said as his fist collided with my nose, now bloody and broken, as well as the rest of me. "Maybe it's because I show you too much Mercy!" he chuckled, throwing me down to the floor. I heard more cracks and felt more pain, but I ignored it.

'_Mercy? That's bullshit! If this is mercy, I'd hate to see his version of ruthless!'_ He walked over to me and his tail slammed into my stomach. I screamed out again.

More pain… that's all I felt… More and more, this was more brutal then any other beating… wonder what's got him so pissed… wonder if I'll live through this…?

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I'm guessing they didn't want me to watch it? No… they just wanted to torture me.

Ginyu walked over and looked down at me. I looked up and glared, hoping he would just disappear.

Hoping _still_ get's you absolutely NOWHERE!

"Well if it isn't the Monkey Prince, and on his knees!" he taunted.

Jeice laughed, stepping up also.

"I don't know which one of them is more pathetic captain!"

I felt a sharp pain go through my body and cried out in pain.

"I was testing his strength captain!… looks like he's not to strong!" An tall orange haired alien said stepping out form behind me with the most retarded grin you could ever imagine.

"Well of course Reccome!" The one I believed to be Burter said coming up as well, "These monkeys are always very pitiful!"

I growled.

"Tell us Vegeta! Tell us what a bunch of weak bastards your race was! Go on say 'I and my race are a bunch of weak bastard'" Ginyu laughed. Despite my position right now, I put on a cocky smirk.

"You and your race are a bunch of weak bastards!" I said in a mocking tone. He stopped laughing and glared down at me.

"That's not what I told you to say." he said in a dark voice.

My smirk slightly grew.

"Actually you di-" I stopped to cough up the blood, now filling up in my mouth after he kicked my stomach.

'_H- how can he be so… so strong!'_ I cried out in pain as I was kicked in the back by the same freak restraining me.

Somehow, in just a matter of minutes, I was turned into some kind of toy. I would go from one of them to the other… They were kicking me around and like some kind of ball!

'_This is not how any creature should treat me! I am the prince of all Saiyan's! The greatest of my kind!'_

I soon found myself screaming out in pain every time one of them kicked me, always breaking something new… but only in my stomach. I didn't even know I had that many bones to be broken in there!

I was chocking on my own blood when Jeice finally kicked me to the ground. He and Ginyu stood over me smirking. I struggled to make myself sit up. They made no move to attack again. This surprised me… and raised my suspicions…

"MONKEY! DO YOU DARE IDEFY ME?" I turned, wide eyed and surprised, to Frieza who was glaring harshly at me from the other side of the room. I could just about see anger radiating off of him.

"S- sorry my lord!" I said miserably, somehow finding my voice, although it was hoarse.

I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the pain as I comprehended the situation in my head.

At some point, I am inferring, Frieza had called me and I had not heard (Thanks to the Ginyu's). I walke- well I limped to Frieza, or at least on my way to Frieza, when I noticed _Her_ body. I stared at it, not moving for a second, before going to it and looking down.

I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not… that's probably not good.

Frieza might have called me again, but I couldn't comprehend anything, I just stood there staring at her, my heart beating in my ears.

'_She isn't…she couldn't… she's not… Bu- but…!_'

****  
_(a/n- __Well… that was… umm… ouch! That was really painful to write, I could imagine the whole scene… but it was kind of exciting to be writing like that! Well, don't be angry about the ending until you read the next chapter…  
_Visit my profile for extra info on Tera (it will give much more understanding about her character and her relationship, plus future relationship _[__**SPOILER**__] _with other characters. There is a spoiler below the extra info, but you don't have to read that, it will be told later in the story._)_


	18. Chapter 18

**_(_**_**a/n**-_ _More torture! Enjoy, I won't get to write many more until after spring break but I might (hopefully) get Chapter 18 (and maybe 19) out. But "Princes Don't Babysit" will be updated tomorrow or maybe tonight…)_

_**Chapter 17**_

_All the occupants of the room (save Frieza and Tera) stared in shocked silence at the lifeless body lying on the floor.  
__Zarbon stared in surprise, it's not like he didn't want the Girl dead, because he very much did from day one (though he'd prefer to do it himself!). He just never thought Frieza would actually do it, this early that is. He knew he was upset over a battle with his brother, Cooler, but did he actually lose self control?  
Or was he going to do this from the start?  
And if he was, surely he would have informed his right hand man…?  
Right...?_

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

'_Dead…? She can't possibly be dead…'_

It probably came as a shock to me since I had never, not once, seen her in a moment of weakness. I stared at her body forgetting my surroundings.

'_Feh… I shouldn't even care…_ _But I do. Because she's my new trainer… because she was the last __**true**__ Saiyan… because she was… my frien-'_

I suddenly felt a burning pain on my cheek and fell to the floor.

I look up to see a very pissed looking Frieza and I realized what I had been doing. I was beginning to get myself up enough to bow down in front of him, but stopped, frozen when he picked her up by the wrist and began to speak, smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Pathetic, isn't she..? *Chuckle*"

I felt a growl deep in my throat but I didn't dare make a sound.

'_Sick bastard! She's already dead.. Just leave the body alone!'_ If I hadn't vowed to never cry tears… but I couldn't let that happen, and double his pleasure… She wouldn't have wanted that...

"I'm surprised…" Frieza continued, holding her up by one wrist as if for himself and everyone else to examine. She looked horrible. Blood matted her spiky, pony tailed hair and all over her broken body… Bones sticking out in places they shouldn't... "I expected her to most definitely be dead by now… hmmm…"

'_Wait! What? She- she's not…?'_

He glared back down at me, I had made the mistake of showing my surprise and happiness. Darn!

He gave me a malicious grin and began to squeeze her wrist. At first I couldn't see how it would be that bad, all he would do was break her wrist… everything else was already broken. But then I remembered… My mother had once told me their were some very important veins in your wrist and if cut… you could die.

He began to squeeze more and more, blood began to ooze quickly down her wrist.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped in shock and pain as he crushed her wrist. I could now see the veins and a few... okay more than a few were crushed. He brought his knee to her stomach and as they collided she cried out in alarm and pain. He caused a bone to crack out of her back. Blood began to fall from the wound, right in front of me. A drop of blood hit my forehead, but I still made no movement. As the drop dribbled down my face and down the side of my nose, blood began to dribble down the side of her mouth. She coughed one more time and then fell limb.

I stared in shock and made no move to wipe away the blood droplet that dribbled down the side of my mouth and onto the floor.

Frieza looked at the body and smirked proudly. He threw her to the ground right in front of me. I stared straight ahead refusing to look at it.

"Zarbon!" he yelled. Zarbon snapped up from his shock and ran over.

"Umm… yes my lord?"

"Take her to the rejuvenation tank now or she will surly die," he paused to look over at me as Zarbon picked up the body, holding it arms length away from himself in disgust. "Prince Vegeta, you are promoted to the Elite's today, you and your other two companions." I made no movement or sound, still trying to figure everything out.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my face and was almost unable to take a breath as I crumbled to the floor. He put his foot atop my stomach.

"Did you hear me?" he growled applying pressure.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you my Lord!" I replied in alarm trying to ignore the large amount of pain I was feeling. He smirked and lifted his foot from my stomach.

"Good." he looked off to where Zarbon was walking out with the body, then back to me, smirk wider then ever. "Maybe one day soon, you'll be my sparring partner."

I gulped inwardly but nodded.

"Yes Lord Frieza, it would be an honor." With one last look at me he began to walk out, but before he left he called over his shoulder;

"Oh and Vegeta, no tank for you tonight." The smirk grew wider. "Your wounds aren't that bad, they will heal in time."

I growled to myself.

_'IN TIME! damnit, I can barley stand!'_

When I was sure he was gone I ran as fast as I possibly could, (which is not very fast) out of the room in the direction Zarbon had went, leaving Dodoria and The Ginyu force alone in the room.

I looked down the hall in the direction Zarbon had went and then in the direction of my room. I thought about defying Frieza by going to use a tank… but that would be a pretty stupid idea after what I had just witnessed. I decided to just go to bed, I would need a lot of rest. I began to limp to my room. The pain from my running had caught up with me.

_(Tera's Pov)_

_I welcomed the darkness as it over took me._

_The pain was finally over and I saw nothing but darkness. It was good. Away from the tortur-_

My eyes shot open and the pain returned. Except this time… it was much worse.

I felt weak… everything was hazy… and I could no longer feel my wrist.

The fact that I couldn't feel my wrist became very small as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then back. I felt like my insides were falling out. I could smell blood… _**My**_ blood. Blood began to come out of my mouth and I suddenly had trouble breathing. I coughed blood again and in a haze I could see Frieza's smirking and pleased face.

And then the darkness overcame me again.

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

I limped into my room and again, Raditz and Nappa jumped up. Raditz stared at me with shock and disbelief.

"P- Prince Vegeta… are you… are you alright?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Do I look alright?" I snapped, trudging to my bed.

"N-No, Sorry your majesty!" He stuttered. I huffed in reply.

"Prince Vegeta! Where have you been and- and who did this to you?" Nappa questioned.

"That is none of you're concern!" I replied sternly. He continued.

"B-but I should know! The king- before death- sent me here to watch over y-"

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE WATCHING OVER ME!" I yelled, beginning to lose my temper. "You do _**NOT**_ need to worry about me! You should be more concerned about yourself! I can take care of myself!"

"Now Vegeta-"

"Now Nappa-" I mimicked. "**Shut up!**" He didn't speak again.

I got into my bed and pulled the sheet over.

"Oh, by the way Baka's, Frieza has promoted us to Elite's." I said finally drifting off into the darkness.

_**(A/N-**__ That's the shortest chapter I have written in a while, no worries next chapter will be longer! Please review _(Profile has been updated)_!)_


	19. Chapter 19

_(a/n- __Please enjoy, very emotional chapter! To everyone who did not read the spoiler in my profile, all will be revealed now, good job being patient! Very, very hard to write. Better be appreciated, and has a lot of memories and flashback. By the way, this is the final chapter.)_

_**Chapter 18**_

_(Tera's Pov)_

I was confused. Completely confused. I was... Floating…? And … Wet…?

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings ignoring the burning I was feeling in them.

'_Rejuvenation tank…' _I tried blinking away the burning but after awhile gave up and just ignored it.

There were a few doctors crowded around the control panel for my tank. One of them looked up and began to point frantically at me. They all looked up, quite surprised and then one began to mess with the controls.

'_I must've been really banged up for them to be that surpris-' _I paused mid-though as the scenes of what exactly had happened replayed in my mind. _'Huh.. What a night! The bastard could've killed me! For god's sake, I thought I WAS gonna die!'_ I growled to myself and then closed my eyes trying to peacefully relax and be healed.

Not too soon after, I heard a sound and then I felt the water beginning to drain from the tank. When I heard the top open I began to stand and step out. Upon exiting the machine, I was handed my body suit which I immediately put over my undergarments*.

"How long was I in there, Appule?" I demanded, slipping on the chest plate.

"U- um two days Mrs. Ter-"

"Two days?" I exclaimed. I growled, cursing furiously under my breath. I pulled on my gloves with anger and then stepped into the boots that had been placed in front of me.

I waved my hand after him, signaling my leave. I walked down the hall to my room deep in thought, but still careful, I didn't want to run into anyone. Namely, Zarbon or Dodoria.

I fiddled with the scouter that was in my hand wondering how much of a critical condition I had been in.

'_For me to have been stuck in there for a whole two days…'_

I don't think I have ever been beaten that badly ever before… not by Frieza that is… but that doesn't mean it's never happened… I have been beaten badly before…

_*~Flashback~*_

_She leaned against the wall for support, panting heavily as the smirking figure approached. She squeezed her black and bloody eyes closed while cradling one arm in the other._

"_Weak Monkey!" he growled as his fist collided with her nose. She cried out in pain, but as she hit the floor, she jumped back up, kicking the monster's mouth shut. He growled and grabbed the child by the hair. She fidgeted and squirmed ignoring the pain it caused._

_He brought her up to eye level and smirked. She froze when her coal black eyes met his deep and angry yellow orbs._

_His smirk grew, enjoying the terrified and much pained expression that the being before him wore. He slammed her down into the ground and before she could even cry out he dug his heel into her chest causing blood to spurt out._

"_NO! NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" The 7 year old yelled in pain and panic. The blue skinned creature grinned evilly and lifted his foot. The girl sighed in relief and looked up at him only to freeze again upon seeing his expression. He then slammed his foot into her side, sending her across the room. _

_She flinched as she heard him approach, but otherwise stayed silent. She just didn't understand… didn't understand why he was doing this…_

"_You have to many weaknesses my dear." He said lifting her again, to eye level, but by the throat and in a somewhat gentle way. When their eyes were locked he smirked and she began to fidget and kick._

"_Lemme go Zarbon!" She yelled trying to pry his arms from around her throat._

"_Now Tera, I am only teaching you today's lesson. Weakness." Zarbon then began to tighten his grip around her neck, squeezing hard. This caused her eyes to widen and her hands to drop to her side as she gasped for a breath. "You have too many weaknesses." he repeated._

"_Your throat," He briefly squeezed harder for emphasis before loosening his grip completely, "Your stomach," He then sunk his knee into her stomach causing her to cry out. "And your tail." When he said this her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to stop him but not fast enough. He dropped her neck and caught her by her tail. _

_She gasped and then whimpered, trying to remain silent. He noticed this and was annoyed. He formed a small chi blast in his hand and shot it at the tip of her tail._

_The room was soon filled with her choked cry of agony and pain and his sick laughter._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

I snorted at the memory. I had been much weaker at the time.

Weaker…

I suddenly realized how much more powerful I must be now.

I stopped in my place and fixed the scouter onto my face. I then stood still, looking at my fist and flared my chi to it's highest after locking the scouter onto myself. The numbers shot up well past the 4,000 I used to be and all the way to…

I smirked to myself and continued walking back to my room with pride.

'_Frieza truly is and idiot. The baka has no idea that he is creating his own enemy's, even making this one stronger! 8,400! Soon I'll be stronger than that baka Guldo! Then I'll surpass all of the Ginyu force!'_ I laughed aloud to myself as I continued down the hall. I suddenly bumped into something and stumbled back a few. I stopped and glared only to see a pale and terrified face.

"Raditz?" I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Do you know where you are?" I demanded.

"Uhh- Uhh.. I- I" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. I scanned his now red face.

My face was now only inches away from his, and so I then did the only thing I could to get him to start talking-

_**[Smack!]**_

"Alright, now tell me what you're doing here!" I ordered. He stood staring at me in shock holding his now red cheek. (She smacked him!)

"RADITZ!" An all to familiar voice called getting closer. "What is taking you so lo-"

Vegeta froze when he saw me, his eyes wide.

"Y- you're alive?"

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

"Y- you're alive?"

"Good to see you too Prince Vegeta." She snorted in reply.

"I- I though… h- he said you were dead…."

She looked puzzled now.

"Who said I was dead?"

"Zarbon." I stated beginning to explain.

_*~Flashback~*_

_Vegeta picked at his food deep in thought, which puzzled the two warriors that sat beside him in the empty cafeteria. Usually their prince would be stuffing his face and still demanding more! So what was up?_

'_Does it have to do with the state he came back in last nig-?' Nappa wondered._

'_That's strange… and probably not goo-.' Raditz thought._

_Both thoughts were cut short as another being took their seat in between Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa looked up and growled upon seeing Zarbon's smirking face. Vegeta however, still deep in thought did not even notice._

_Zarbon reached over to Vegeta's plate and took up a piece of… erm… space chicken (?) causing Vegeta to snap out of his daydream and look up. When he saw what had happened he growled._

_It didn't matter if he was going to eat it or not, he wouldn't let Zarbon have it._

_He shot out his hand to snatch it but Zarbon pulled it back and pushed Vegeta to the floor. Because he was a Saiyan, his wounds healed quick, but his wounds from the night before were not completely healed yet. But that didn't matter to him._

_Vegeta jumped back up and punched the un expecting Zarbon square in the nose. Of course, this didn't do much but anger him._

_Zarbon dropped the… food(?) and grabbed the prince by his throat and glared at him, now standing up. Vegeta gasped for oxygen and looked at the other two Saiyan's who were too shocked to do anything. Zarbon smirked tauntingly._

"_What's wrong little Prince? No one here to save you now, hmm…?"_

_Vegeta tried to growl realizing what- or who- he meant, but ended up choking and coughing more._

_Zarbon laughed and threw him on the floor. He began to leave, after stepping on Vegeta, when Vegeta's hoarse voice stopped him._

"_Where is she?"_

_Zarbon laughed again. He paused for a second as if thinking (a duh!) and then turned around smirking, to face Vegeta._

"_Why haven't you heard Princeling?" Zarbon asked in a fake surprised voice, " She's dead." _

"_D- Dead?"_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

"Bastard!" she mumbled. I continued to stare at her- I couldn't help it -I was sure that she was dead… and she looks fully heal-

"And you believed it?" she demanded.

"Well... Yeah! After what I saw…" I trailed off.

"Hmmph…" she replied. She looked me over and raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess," she started and then continued in a mocking voice. "_'No tank for you tonight Prince, your wounds will heal over time!'_" I snorted in amusement.

"That exactly!" I replied. I glared at Raditz, who looked quite uncomfortable, and when he caught it he took it as an excuse to leave and ran back down the hall. I turned back to her eagerly.

"Can we resume our training now?" I questioned with excitement.

She snorted. "Well thank you for worrying about my health, Vegeta." she replied sarcastically. When I didn't answer she continued. "Sure I actually have something I want to test out." she smirked at me. "_**If **__you can handle it_, I just need to drop a few things off in my room. Just meet me in the room we used last time…" She said walking off.

I stared after her with a raised eyebrow as she left.

'_If I can- OF course I can handle it! I handled it last time and I can do it again… I'm stronger now! Injured… but who cares! I am a Saiyan- THE Prince of Saiyan's!'_

_(Tera's Pov)_

The spar was rather good in my opinion. I got a good workout and improved my power level by 376. Vegeta raised his by a whole 500 bringing his to 6,780.

'_He must've taken some beaten from the Ginyu force!'_ I though, panting, as I landed on the ground. He landed in front of my, teeth clenched, sucking in as much breath as possible. I almost laughed. He really was keeping up with me… much different from when we first met. He was now following close behind me and I could already tell that the day will come when he surpasses me…

'_I just won't make it any time soon…' _

"That's all for now Vegeta." I said waving my hand in a dismissing movement. "I need some dinner and you haven't even seen your new room yet!" I continued beginning to walk towards the door.

While we had been training he had told me about how he got promoted. Wasn't much to tell though…

He huffed in reply. "No, I'll stay here and train!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but you should probably go to the Rejuvenation tank before I get back!" I warned in a teasing voice, "I'll be full and ready for a good fight!"

He snorted. "And I'll be _**prepared**_, waiting for a good fight." he replied reaching into a hidden cabinet for some Saibamen.

"Whatever." I mumbled leaving the room.

_(Vegeta's Pov)_

"Stupid Saibamen." I mumbled.

'_How in hell am I supposed top get a good workout sparring with these weaklings?'_

My focus was off of the Saibamen for a second and one of them came foreword and punched me in the gut. This should not have hurt, them being so much weaker than me, but it did. This probably had something to do with

a) Zarbon smashing me into the wall 3 days ago,

b) Ginyu kicking me in the stomach after my smart remark,

c) The Ginyu force kicking me around like a ball

d) Frieza stomping on my stomach

e) The rough sparring session I just had with _Her. _or

f) a combination of the five mixed with the fact that I didn't once use the rejuvenation tank between all of this.

'_That proves what a great warrior I am.'_

I hunched over I pain and grabbed my gut. It was one of the few spots that still hadn't healed, it was also the worst harmed and still very tender.

"Damnit!" I growled. I sent a chi blast around the room destroying the 4 Saibamen that had surrounded me. I began to leave the room slowly still holding my stomach.

I paused outside the door, getting ready to leave the room, but I first stood up straight. Hunching over in such a way is showing weakness, and that is unacceptable.

I tried my best to walk down the hall without leaning on the wall for support and was almost there when…

"Well if it isn't the little prince of Monkeys!"

I almost groaned aloud upon hearing _His_ voice, but decided against it and continued walking as if I had heard nothing.

"Why you're ignoring me aren't you, Vegeta?"

I continued to walk, with a bit more speed. I stopped suddenly, almost bumping into the ugly pink blob that suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I don't like to be ignored, Vegeta." He said wagging a finger in front of me. I glared at him and tried to shove past but he stepped in front of me again.

"What do you want?" I demanded. He only smiled, a disgusting smile. I growled at him, turned around and began walking.

I'd much rather take the long way then stand here trying to figure out the pink monstrosity.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing my shoulder. I made a mistake there. I reacted too quickly without thinking and immediately turned around and kicked him in the face.

We both froze for a second before he sent a deadly glare at me. Trying to keep a fearless composure I smirked.

"You should be more careful about who you touch." I said mockingly. My breath immediately fell flat as his pink fish hit my stomach. I cried out in surprise and pain, grabbing the already injured limb as I fell to the floor.

"Maybe you should be more careful of who you pick a fight with, Stupid Monkey!" He smirked stomping down on my legs.

As much as I tried to stop myself, I couldn't and screamed out in agony as he crushed my legs. I could hear the bones cracking, but that became nothing when his foot went atop my stomach.

"I seem to recall you begging Lord Frieza to stop when he tried this, maybe it will work for me, hmm?" he questioned adding pressure.

I didn't move nor did I make a sound. I refused. I absolutely refused to beg again. That had been a mistake that I will most definitely not repeat.

I began to let out choked gasp's and yells as he crushed ribs. After a while of my yells he lifted his foot from my stomach but kicked me, flipping me over. I made no sound as my stomach hit the floor and my back was now up. I would take the pain and I knew I couldn't fight back, but I will not give him the pleasure of hearing my yells again.

He brought his foot crashing into my back and I bit down on my tongue, also clenching my eyes, not letting out a sound. He finally brought his foot off after realizing he wasn't getting a sound out of me.

'_Maybe he'll just go away…'_ I silently hoped.

But then, I haven't forgotten the lesson I have learned on our _faithful _friend 'hope'.

I whimpered softly when he grabbed my tail.

'_N- No… just let it go!'_ I was almost shaking remembering the feeling of pain I had felt when Zarbon had squeezed it and he was probably not even trying.

"I'm sure this'll have an effect on you!" he growled.

"Dodoria!" A voice called, before he could take any action. I looked up slightly only to see _Her _standing there. "Lord Frieza request you. He's very angry." she said carelessly not even glancing at me.

Dodoria's eyes grew wide. He looked back at me and gave a quick, hard squeeze causing me to whimper again, before jumping up and running out. She then began to walk over to me with an unreadable expression.

"Pathetic..." Was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness finally claimed me.

_(Tera's Pov)_

'_Great, now he'll be all healed and ready and I'll be hungry and still half beaten…'_ I thought as I marched down the. I paused when I heard an all too familiar voice approaching.

"Why you're ignoring me, aren't you Vegeta?" I sighed to myself looking at the scene.

'_I'll just make this part of his training.'_ I thought leaning against the walls in the shadows of the hall where I went unnoticed. I was a little disappointed to see Vegeta speed up slightly trying to get away but Dodoria flashed in front pf him.

"I don't like to be ignored, Vegeta." he taunted. After another failed attempt at escaping, Vegeta glared at him.

"What do you want?" he growled. All he received in response was one of those sick smiles Frieza's men loved to give. Vegeta growled and turned, beginning to walk in the direction he came.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned putting his hand on the princes shoulder. Vegeta reacted quickly and turned around greeting the pink blob with a kick to the face. Everything froze for a second, a chuckle threatening to escape my lips, before Vegeta was greeted with a deadly glare. He smirked in return.

"You should be more careful about who you touch." he mocked.

'_I wanted him to fight back like a Saiyan, not an idiot!'_

Not missing a beat, Dodoria punched the boy in the face causing Vegeta to cry out and fall to the floor.

"Maybe you should be more careful who you pick a fight with, Stupid Monkey!" he replied stomping down on his legs. I sighed trying to ignore the sound of bones cracking as Vegeta screamed again in pain. He then put his giant pink foot on top of Vegeta's stomach.

"I seem to recall you begging Lord Frieza to stop when he tried this, maybe it'll work for me hmm..?" he taunted. I arched an eyebrow in annoyance when Vegeta made no move to try to remove the foot.

'_Begging hmm?'_

I know he couldn't do much, Dodoria being much stronger than the both of us, but he could at least try to fight back. He acts like he's given up, like a coward.

'_What kind of Saiyan warrior- No- what kind of Saiyan __**prince**__ does that! And what the hell was that about BEGGING?'_

I watched as Dodoria crushed his ribs, receiving choked yells and gasp's. He then kicked him flipping him over, but received no sound.

I shook my head, eyes closed, and growled as he paused before bringing down his foot, crushing it into Vegeta's back, blood spilling over the ground. I opened my eyes and watched. I must say I was bit impressed that he managed to not let out one sound but I was still a bit disappointed that he made no move to fight back.

Dodoria lifted his foot up in annoyance after realizing the fact that he wasn't getting a sound out of him like that.

Dodoria finally made a decision and grabbed his tail causing the prince to whimper softly.

"I'm sure this will have an effect on you." he whispered to the… _Shaking(?)_ Vegeta.

I sighed irritably kicking off the wall, figuring it was about my time to step in.

'_Why do I always seem to come in when they go for the tail?' _

"Dodoria!" I called thinking up an excuse. He looked up at me but before he could say anything I came up with today's lie. "Lord Frieza request you. He's very angry." I said carelessly in a bored tone not casting a glance in their direction.

I heard a whimper making me believe he had given his tail a squeeze. He then got up and shoved past me running down the hall. I glared after him for a moment before turning around and making my way over to Vegeta. I stood over him and shook my head.

"Pathetic." I mumbled in disgust before bending down to pick him up.

I leaned against the wall in the medical room, as I have been doing for the past two hours, as the tank drained and Vegeta stepped out. He glanced around the room for a moment before noticing me. His eyes met mine for a second before he tore his gaze away and began to dress.

After a moment he strolled over to me. He looked up from the ground, which he had been staring at, and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I demanded. He looked at me with confusion for a second before answering.

"He was stronger than me. I wouldn't have been able to do anything at al-"

"That doesn't matter!" I answered dropping my hands to my side. "You are giving him pleasure just by not fighting back! You make it look like he's won!"

"But if I do fight back, I won't be able to do anything and he'll be satisfied that I'm so much weaker!"

"He already know that you're _so much_ weaker!"

"But by fighting back and not being able to do anything I'm pleasing him and looking pretty bad at the same time!"

"You're doing that by not fighting back! What Saiyan warrior does that?"

"But it doesn't matter! I'm doing it either way!" he yelled in frustration and anger. There was silence in the room for a second as the hiding doctors peaked out to see if it was _safe_. "Were you watching the whole time?" he questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I was there for the whole pathetic display, Prince Vegeta." I answered mockingly. I saw anger flash in his eyes for a second.

"You were there the whole time and you waited until he had my tail to do something!" He yelled.

"Well, yes!" I spat, "I decided to make it part of your training! It's not my job to protect you! You need to learn how to take care of all of them by yourself! "

"WELL IF YOU'RE RIGHT THERE WHY NOT HELP ME! I COULD LEARN THAT ANY OF THE OTHER FIVE BILLION TIMES THERE BEATING ON ME!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled finally snapping. I grabbed him by the front of his armor and lifted him in the air to eye level with me. "I COULD HAVE LET HIM BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOU'RE BODY BEFORE THROWING YOU INTO THE DAMN HEALING CHAMBER! YOU THINK THERE WAS ANYONE HELPING OUT WHEN IT WAS _**ME**_ THAT THEY WERE BEATING ON? YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF _**LUCKY**_!" The room was now thick with silence as I took a few more calming breaths. When I had control of myself again, I glared at his shocked face before throwing him to the floor.

"Forget it." I mumbled turning around, beginning to leave the room.

I heard him following me and decided to ignore it. After a while I realized I had no clue where I was going. I turned down one hallway and decided to go back to my room. He continued to follow.

"I didn't know." he stated simply. I continued to walk.

"I said forget about it." I answered. We continued to walk in silence before he spoke again.

"Why did _**he**_ bring you here anyway?" I closed my eyes, thinking about the question anyway. I owed him no answer, but I answered anyway.

"I thought it was because I had more potential than any other third or second class warrior my age, but I doubt that now. It was probably because of the way I acted when I first met _**him**_." I sighed stopping.

"How did you act?" he asked curiously yet hesitantly, stopping only a few inches behind me. I looked at him and leaned against the wall beginning the story.

_*~Flashback~*_

_The girl knocked into the tree but jumped back up as soon as she hit the ground. She wiped mud off of her face and looked up at the smirking figure in front of her._

"_I think that's enough for today, Tera." He told her. The little girl pouted._

"_I'm not done yet daddy! I can handle a lot more!" She argued, taking a fighting stance._

"_Tera, you and I both know that you're tired," he said sternly "Besides, we can continue right after dinn-"_

"_Tora!"_

_The two turned to see a tall figure landing a few feet away._

"_Bardock, hi didn't expect to see you here." Tora said in confusion._

"_Didn't expect to come." he answered walking over. "You up for a little training? I was hoping for a good spar since there are no open planets for me to purge right now… so how about it?" He asked not taking notice of the child staring up at him admirably._

"_How about later, I was just about to head into town to grab some dinner. Why don't you come with us?" Bardock shrugged. _

"_Sure, as long as we have that spar later." Tora shook his head and walked up to his friend putting his hand o his shoulder._

"_Sure we can have that spar but you really should lighten up sometimes. When was the last time you did went out in to town?."_

"_Please," Bardock rolled his eyes "I captured a few fugitives in town just the other day"_

_Tora shook his head._

"_Why don't we just head out, I know this great place on the outskirts of town. It's not to far from the kings palace actuall-"_

"_Can we go?" a small voice interrupted. Both Saiyan's turned to see the little girl staring back at them with pleading eyes. "To the palace I mean. I wanna see it."_

_Tora looked thoughtful and then shrugged._

"_I guess you can see it when we pass by-"_

"_Well then what are you slowpokes waiting for! Hurry up, you'll get beat by a little girl!" She yelled taking off in the direction of the town. The two men shot off right after taking the challenge._

_*~__**After a long messy Saiyan dinner~***_

"_There it is, take a good look but don't get too close. It's very dangero- TERA GET BACK HERE!" The two men ran after the little girl who was now running up the palace entry stairs._

_When they reached. Her father picked her up around her waist and she struggled to get free._

"_Don't run off like that, baka! You could've gotten killed!" He growled. She finally gave up and gave her father a death glare. He and Bardock laughed._

"_Just like her mother." Bardock said nudging his friend._

"_Where are all the guards?" the little girl pondered aloud. The other two men looked around only to find that the palace gates unguarded. The only guards were at the very top of the stairs, the front entrance._

"_Strange," Bardock mumbled, "They all seem to be inside…"_

"_Ohhh!" Tera squealed in delight, "That must mean someone dangerous is inside! Let's check it out!" The two stared at the little girl who was again, trying to get out of her father's grasp._

"_Absolutely not. We are leaving now." he stated firmly lowering her to the ground. The second she touched the ground she began to run again. Only Tora ran off for her this time, something had caught Bardock's attention and he stood staring in the direction Tera had run off in._

_Tera stopped in front of one of the guards and smiled up at him. He did not look down. She frowned._

"_Hey! You have to move so I can get inside!" she ordered. Her father had stopped running, seeing no reason since the guards would ignore her._

_He did not expect the guards to move from in front of the door. He especially didn't expect someone to step out. He stood frozen in shock for a second as three beings exited the palace entry door. The two guards bowed down but his daughter stood looking up at the three. He again began walking, but at a quicker pace. Unluckily for him, they took notice of her._

_Zarbon glared down at the child._

"_Stupid Monkey, bow down!" he growled. The three looked at the child waiting._

"_Why would I bow down to you?" she snarled giving her best death glare. This took Zarbon by surprise. _

"_Lord Frieza do you wish for me to kill her?" Dodoria asked. Frieza smirked in amusement._

"_No." he looked down at her, "Tell me child why aren't you bowi-"_

"_You couldn't kill me." she said to Dodoria completely ignoring Frieza. "My daddy could kill all of you!" she announced smirking proudly. Tora stopped where he was, hearing this, and put his head in his hands._

"_I'm screwed!" he mumbled._

_Tera suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air and turned to see Bardock holding her in the same position her father had minutes ago._

"_I am sorry my Lord," he said bowing his head, "She wandered away, it will not happen again and she will be punished." _

"_Punished, my ass!" Tera growled, pouting._

"_Yes, that's exactly what will be punished." He growled softly in her ear._

"_Wait, put her down." Frieza ordered when Bardock tried to leave. He cursed under his breath but placed her on the ground._

"_Tell me," Frieza asked her, "Why aren't you afraid." she raised an eyebrow._

"_Why would I be afraid of you? I am a Saiyan warrior, I fear nothing!" she stated boldly. _

_Bardock looked like he wanted to smash his head into the wall. Frieza looked amused while Zarbon and Dodoria looked astonished by the little girls bold statement._

"_Do you know who I am?" Frieza questioned. _

"_Freezer? That's what he called you." she said pointing to Dodoria, "Weird name…" she mumbled._

"_No, Tera, that's Lord Frieza." Bardock said through gritted teeth._

"_Ohhh." she said cocking her head. "The one you and daddy work for."_

"_That's right." Zarbon said smirking._

"_So, what's your point?" she asked bluntly. They stared at her. Frieza smirked and clicked his scouter._

"_1,096. And how old are you?"_

"_I'm four." she answered._

"_Hmmm… Tera I hope to be seeing you again. he said turning around._

"_The feeling isn't neutral." she mumbled. They all caught it. She received one smirk and four glares._

"_Good-bye." Frieza called out in a suddenly good mood._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

When I finished the story, I was staring into nowhere losing my concentration as I realized something.

'_I have finally surpassed my father.'_

"So… you used to train with your dad?" He asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Huh..?" I asked in confusion, "Oh, y- yeah, my dad trained me."

"So you had to go from being trained by your father to training yourself on Frieza's ship…" He trailed off. I made a somewhat sour face.

"I wish. The bastard had Zarbon train me." I growled. He looked surprised.

"No wonder you're so bitter.." he mumbled.

"What did you say!" I demanded. He looked alarmed.

"N- nothing! I just said… no wonder you hate him so much." I rolled my eyes choosing to ignore the comment. "Why do you hate Jeice so much?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him.

"I mean you're always arguing… I'm not saying stop, its quite entertaining … but why..?"

"Now that's a story!" I began, laughing.

_*~Flashback~*_

"_What'cha got there, Zarbon?" Ginyu asked upon entering the training room._

"_Just some stupid Monkey Lord Frieza wants me to watch." He scoffed, flicking back his braid._

"_Baka! I'm not a monkey!" The girl growled stubbornly getting up on two feet. She wiped the blood from her forehead with the back of her head and looked up at the two figures who were now examining her from the doorway._

"_What are you staring at?" she snapped. "Never seen a warrior before? Or have you never been this close to a female?" Ginyu and Jeice stared in shock at the child._

_She smirked._

"_I'll take it was the second one, hmm boys?" Zarbon, who did not like the Ginyu force too much, smirked at their speechlessness. "Idiot's, can't even speak." she mumbled turning back to her trainer. "I wasn't done yet!" she told him getting into a fighting stance._

"_Zarbon… it's a Saiyan isn't it?" Jeice questioned crouching down to her level examining her as if she were some kind of animal._

"_**I **__am not an __**it!**__" She growled turning back to him. "Maybe you have never been too close to a female, but I'll have you know, I AM A __**SHE!"**__ The two Ginyu force members were shocked into silence for a second before Jeice found his voice._

"_Go away little monkey, before things get ugly." He shooed glaring at her warningly. He didn't want anymore of her insults. It was his first day here and by god, he was determined to make a good impression._

"_Oh, it's gonna get __**real**__ ugly __**real**__ soon!" She said clenching her fist and marching up to him. When she was right in front of him she paused before doing something none of them expected._

_**[Wham!]**_

_She punched him square in the nose. They all stood in silence, her smirking, as blood dripped from Jeice's nose._

_Suddenly, Ginyu and Zarbon burst out laughing. Jeice began to blush angrily with an embarrassment. The fact being he had just been embarrassed by a 6 year old in front of his captain would follow him forever. Great first impression._

_She was smirking at him._

"_That'll teach you." She said pleased at what she had caused._

"_Brat! You'll regret that!" He growled._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

"You make wonderful first impressions!" Vegeta laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, how about a round of applause for the king of first impressions." I mocked sarcastically. "You made a great one, barging right into my room."

He glared at me.

"Well if you locked it…" he began.

"Excuses, excuses…" I mumbled beginning to walk.

"How come Zarbon doesn't train you now?" He suddenly asked.

"You expect me to put up with that my whole life?" I asked, the anger returning.

"No." he said blandly, "But I'll bet it hurt and if I know Frieza he would love that and probably not want to end it."

"Oh, it wasn't hard. All I had to do was ask when I had had just about enough." I growled.

"Really? I highly doubt it was that easy." He answered.

"No, it was. Really, all I had to do was ask… and then prove myself." His silence told me that he understood.

My asking to train myself had led to my first training session with _'_**_My Lord_**_'_.

"Anymore, _wonderful_ first impressions to share?" He asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Guess not… There was the rest of the Ginyu force… if that counts…"

_*~Flashback~*_

"_I can handle the mission alone!" she argued glaring at the large figure in front of her._

"_Please! You'll probably get eaten alive! Most of them have power levels above 1,000" He told her barley paying attention._

"_Well my power level is way over One thousan-"_

"_Hey Zarbon, you on this mission too?" A voice called interrupting both the girl and the current conversation. Zarbon turned his glare towards the voice and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was, not that he couldn't already tell._

"_No Ginyu. I'm just dropping of this little monkey for her mission with a bunch of Lord Frieza's men."_

"_I'm standing right here!" she growled in annoyance._

"_Hey," Ginyu said eyeing her, "Isn't that the monkey that you were watching about a year ago?" Jeice, who was now a teenager narrowed his eyes._

"_I believe it is…" he mumbled recalling the day. She looked up and noticed Jeice._

'_Doesn't he look familiar?' she wondered._

"_Remember me?" Ginyu asked her. She stared at him._

"_No… are you someone important? Should I remember you?" The rest of the Ginyu force looked surprised at her lack of respect. Ginyu stared at her for a moment before putting Jeice in front of him._

"_You may not remember me, but doesn't he look familiar?" She stared at him for a second before giving a small smirk that she quickly covered up. _

"_Bend down, Orange man!" she ordered. He raised an eyebrow but bent down to her level out of curiosity. She walked up to him and surprised them all with her next move._

_She made her hand into a fist behind her back and-_

"_Huh?" she said in confusion when she realized he had caught her fist only inches away from his face. He smirked._

"_You caught me by surprise last time, but it won't happen again." he said standing up. She growled and touched the side of her scouter. _

_The numbers shot up the second she turned it on, and exploded of her ear. She stood unmoving for a second in shock and then finally growled._

"_Who the hell are these guys?" They all looked at each other with smirking faces that made her uncomfortable. Tera growled turning her back to them and then…_

_**(*To avoid being traumatized, I must advise you do not read beyond this point. This is for your own safety. Continue if you dare.)**_

_She heard a scream and turned her head in confusion only to see Recoome posed down on the floor pointing in an upwards motion._

"_I'M… RECOOOOME!"_

_Burder let out a… well he screeched _

"_And I'm-" He then took the same position as Recoome, but pointed in the opposite direction as if they were mirror images._

"_BURDER!"_

_Jeice flipped his hair forward in Tera's face, causing her to clench her teeth in anger and faced the floor, paused and then began to flip it back up but instead screamed in pain._

_When he had began flipping up, Tera had grabbed his hair, meaning he just pulled his own hair._

"_Little Monkey, you just ruined our pose!" Ginyu growled. She glared at him for a second before answering._

"_Well maybe if you had any brai- Ahhhh! Oww!" Tera suddenly collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach and let go of Jeice's hair. He smirked at her, proud of himself for the punch he just delivered to her stomach._

"_Those poses are professionally done." He told her standing up. She stood up also, but still held her stomach in pain. She glared at him and then-_

"_ahhhhhhhooooowwww!" he screamed falling to the floor again holding… umm… in-between the legs. She smirked in satisfaction then turned to Zarbon. _

_She removed only one hand from her stomach and stuck out one thumb pointing behind her at the Ginyu force, who looked pretty ridiculous (Jeice on the floor, Ginyu staring at her in surprise, Recoome and Burter still posed but staring at Jeice with sweat drops and Guldo looking around at everyone else trying to figure out what to do.) and then asked;_

"_I'm not going with these freaks am I?"_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

"You didn't have to retell the whole pose thing ya know…" Vegeta mumbled.

"You wouldn't have had to seen it if you didn't ask." I reminded him.

"No one warned me!" He protested.

"I did!"

"After I asked…" he mumbled.

"Okay, ignoring that, do you want to get back to training or what?"

"Sure, but…" (I swear, he was smirking.) " If you're not too tired or weak-"

"Oh please, if anyone can't handle it, it's you!" I growled realizing the position I was in.

As we continued to walk my thought began to drift off. I couldn't help but wonder… what would my father think of me right now…? Would he be proud that I have surpassed even him, as a child? Would he be… dare I say it… Disappointed, that I let this stupid Lizard rule over me. Of course…. I will never know.

'_Bullshit! You expect me to believe that a freaking meteor destroyed the Saiyan race- __**My**__ race? We were a warrior race! A third class toddler could have destroyed a meteor! And the sick bastard wants me to believe tha-"_

"How did he keep you here?" A soft voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at Vegeta, walking beside me, and see him staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You said he took you…when he took me… I stayed because he said he'd keep my father alive… not that it matters now…" He answered staring straight ahead, no emotion on his face. But it's not like I couldn't see all the different emotions playing in his eyes.

"Well… look at it this way… I was a kid when he took me. All I really wanted to do was… please my father… Frieza told me that by joining him I would become much stronger and I thought that was all that my father wanted… For me to be the strongest warrior there is." I admitted uncomfortably, staring straight ahead. "So I came. But after awhile… I wanted to go home, but he wouldn't let me. He said I was his… 'Pet'" I spat in disgust recalling the day. "I vowed that I would kill him one day… and now that I know of my planet's destruction, it's not like I have another choice. I'll just stay here until I'm stronger…"

"Yeah, too bad for that meteor…" I froze in my spot and looked at him. "What?" He asked in confusion stopping as well.

"You don't-" I began.

'_He couldn't actually think that…?"_

"Vegeta," I asked slowly, "How do you think Planet Vegeta was destroyed?"

He looked confused.

"By the asteroi-"

"No you idiot!" I yelled smacking my face.

"W- wh- huh?"

"You actually bought that sob story! That's bullshit, the Saiyan race couldn't be destroyed by an Asteroid! FRIEZA DID IT YOU BAKA!" I covered my mouth after I said it. I mean, I meant to say it, I just didn't mean to shout.

He stared at me for a moment before lowering his eyes.

'I suspected that." he mumbled.

"Oh?" I asked as we began walking again. The air was now thick with silence as we walked. We were about a hall away from the training rooms now.

"You can't kill Frieza." He said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

'_Of course I can! And I will kill him! That bastards throat __**will**__ be under my boot when the time comes…it will…'_

"You can't kill him because… I'm going to. I am the prince of all Saiyan's it's my duty to avenge my people… I will destroy Frieza." He said simply.

I though about it for a second before laughing lightly.

"Fine. You can finish him off and do whatever you please. But when the time comes, I want to have my fun with the lizard. I want my revenge, and then you can avenge **our** people and kill him." I answered.

"Fine… But don't have too much fun… I still want to make him suffer…" I turned to see him grinning slightly. I nodded.

"Then when the time comes we'll have our fun before we finish off the lizard." I said smiling to myself.

"Yes."

"Well that day won't come if we don't train for it." I said opening the door to the training room we had just stopped in front of.

"So hurry up and get in, girl!" he mumbled.

"Excuuuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to get training sometime today… Tera." He answered rolling his eyes.

"That's all I ask for Vegeta." I said, laughter in my voice as we walked into the room.

*****  
_*When it came to this part, I was completely lost because she definitely couldn't be naked! So I just decided on undergarments, being a bra and underwear. I doubt it would heal her as well if she was in clothes so Oh well!_

_* To me it didn't seem like Bardock disliked his children. When 'Kakarot' came and his friends said he should go see him, he didn't want to because he knew they would just send him away like they did to Raditz. So I see it as he was a bit close with Raditz before they sent him away and he didn't like that and maybe closed up a bit. Or something like that…_

_(__a/n- __Wow! Longest chapter I have ever written for __**any**__ story and in four days! I decided to just end the story and make a sequel going into the whole DBZ thing. I don't know why, I just wanted to, hope I didn't freak anyone out with the top note… So the sequel is called "__**A Saiyan's struggle"**__ and will be up sometime next week. Also, I will start writing one of my _**coming soon** _story's. That will be posted in two- three weeks. Thank-you for reading, please review.__)_


End file.
